Secret Meetings
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: When Avatar Aang's cockyness pisses Zuko's new girlfriend off, what will happen after a late night visit?
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, ANOTHER story? Especially when i have 4 others to do? Well if you're saying that, you clearly don't like Avatar and should GTFO, just kidding. This will be second story in which i will literally own NOTHING. Not the plot, ideas, characters, nothing. The idea is from A7XfoREVer, or if you read my other stories, the person who made 'Ben' in Life Changing Text. Now for the other important info: The War Never happened. Zuko isn't a prick because of the treatment of his family. Aang is in these times because of the same situation, but not because of the impending war. **

He strode down the street with a smug smile across his face. The girls literally fell at his feet. Every girl wanted the strongest bender in the world, Avatar Aang. He had many houses in the world, but there was nothing like the house in the Fire Nation. Aang enjoyed the many servants his best friend Zuko had sent over while he was in the Fire Nation. Even though he had a long complicated past, Zuko finally became the Fire Lord after his father had stepped down. His sister originally tried fighting for the throne but their father put a stop to her protests. This month, Zuko had invited Aang to come meet his new girlfriend. Even though Aang didn't believe that Zuko should be tied down, he was happy enough to come to the Fire Nation for the Royal Treatment. "Hey Aang," A sweet song like voice called him. He smiled as Ty Lee approached him, "How's the almighty Avatar doing?"

"Great, how is my favorite double jointed bed warmer?" He asked before he brought her in for a kiss. Aang squeezed her ass, making her yelp in the kiss.

"Someone's frisky today," She winked. "I'll take care of you after you talk to Zuko, but until then, keep it in your pants big boy."

He chuckled, "I can't promise that, but then again, you're the only one who can suck me the right way."

She blushed and rubbed him through his pants, "You really know how to sweet talk a girl. Come on," Ty Lee led him to the Palace, she held on to his arm, the usual place for his lady of the night. Before, Ty Lee use to be good friends with Zuko's sister, but when Zuko became Fire Lord, she fell in line with him instead of Azula. Because of her minor attraction to Aang, Zuko had her fulfill any of his sexual desires. She would usually be in his bed by the time he made it to his house, but because of the surprise Zuko had for Aang, she met him by the Palace.

"So what is Zuko's latest 'girlfriend' like?" Aang asked, making idle conversation as they walked through the main gates of the Palace.

She smiled warmly, "She's different than the usual girls. She is from the Southern Water Tribe."

"And how did she come up here?"

Ty Lee shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't even met her, but are you really worried about her when you have little ole me to worry about? I haven't been touched in months and I'm dying to get my satisfaction."

"Well, let's get this over with so I can take care of you…and then you can take care of me," Aang grabbed her ass again making her giggle. They climbed up the steps and went inside the palace where they were met by the Fire Lord. He had his traditional Royal Robes. His hair was down and went over his eyes.

"Well if it isn't the Avatar himself," Zuko smiled. He held his hand out which Aang graciously met. "How have you been Aang?"

He smiled, "I'm good, I'm about to be better once I get her back to my room."

Zuko laughed, "Before you do that, you must meet Katara."

"Who?"

"My new girlfriend that I summoned you here for, she could possible even be the new Fire Lady." Zuko beamed.

"I've told you this Zuko…you should just pick one of the many girls that line up out there that would do anything just for a piece of you," Aang nudged him.

"That's the kind of life for you Aang, not me. Just follow me." Zuko led the way towards the turtle duck pond as Ty Lee was whispering things into his ear that she was going to do to him later. As they came to the covered breeze way by the pond, Zuko stopped and pointed, "There she is." Aang's jaw dropped as he saw the girl feeding the turtle ducks. She had a top knot in her hair with two braids going down the front of her dress, the rest of her hair cascading down her back. Her cerulean eyes sparkled as much as her smile as she tossed pieces of bread to the small turtle ducks. She wore a red top that went over her left shoulder and stopped at her stomach. Her red dress had a cut on the right side that went up her to the top of her thigh. She also had two gold bracers and two gold bands on her upper arms. In sum, she looked drop dead gorgeous. "Katara! Come meet the Avatar." Her gaze went up and she smiled, getting up and walking over to the group.

Katara came to the group and stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. It's a pleasure to meet you." Aang looked at her hand then back at her.

"I know it is," Aang replied, "I am the most powerful bender in the world, Avatar Aang. Now if you would excuse me, the girl on my arm has an itch that she needs help scratching." Katara's mouth went agape and anger crossed her face. "I'll see you later Zuko." He walked off with Ty Lee.

Katara huffed, "He is such an asshole Zuko! I can't believe you are friends with him." She stormed off into the palace with Zuko right behind her. "Did you listen how he talked to me? Like it was the whole meaning of my existence that I got to meet him. He is an insensitive asshole. I cannot believe that he treated me like that! I am Chief Hakoda's daughter! I am pretty much Royalty like you or Yue! And did I mention he was an asshole?"

Zuko sighed and nodded, "You did." She continued on down the hallway until he finally stopped her. "I'm sorry he treated you like that, it was out of line, but that's how Aang is, he's been that way for a long time."

"No one can be that much of an asshole Zuko!" She shouted, "Please tell me he was beaten as a child or something because if not, I'm going to have to kill him. Or maybe I could even get Sokka, he would have torn that son of a bitch a new one if he heard how he spoke to me."

"He became that way after I found him," Zuko explained. "You've heard the stories obviously. After running away from his duties, he was frozen for those 100 years. While out to go sign another sort of treaty for our nations, I came across his iceberg floating in the water. I was surprised no one had found him and thawed him out. Then the rest is history, he finally accepted his duties learned Water and Earth Bending, then learned from me. The student surpassed the master and now he has an inflated ego."

She crossed her arms, "I know of Water bending training. He was taught by Master Pakku in the Northern Water Tribe. Yue told me about him, but she is lucky she didn't meet the arrogant asshole side of him."

He smiled sadly, "I've tried to change him, but it just can't be done. I just try to ignore. I'm sure he will warm up to you sooner or later."

Katara laughed at what he said, "Oh no, I'm not waiting for him to change. If I'm going to be a part of your life Zuko, he's going to either have to go or he has to change."

"How do you suggest that Katara? It's not like we can take away his powers something like that," Zuko said.

She started pacing in the hallway they stopped in, "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. He will regret the day that he ever crossed me!"

Zuko placed his hands on her shoulders, "Okay Katara relax, you can do that later, right now, I would like to spend some time with my girlfriend since she just got back."

"I almost totally forgot honey, I'm sorry," She smiled warmly at him, "What would you like to do?"

"How about we get you some tea to calm you down, then we can take a stroll?" He suggested.

"Sounds lovely."

* * *

><p>Aang awoke roughly when there was a rapping on the door. "Who is waking me at this hour?" He growled as he pushed himself up and out of his bed. Ty Lee rolled over and noticed the absence of The Avatar.<p>

"Aang? You didn't invite another girl here did you?" She grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"In the Fire Nation? No. I only sleep with one girl while I'm in the Fire Nation and that's you." Aang put on his shorts. "Just go back to sleep." He went down the steel made stairs and saw one of the servants already at the door.

"I'm sorry Miss _Katara_, but the Avatar is already asleep," He told her.

"Who is there?" Aang asked the servant. Katara instantly froze when she saw Aang walk down the stairs in nothing but shorts. His body was something to drool over. Everything she planned to say to him was all gone now and was replaced with shameful and lustful feelings. "Hello?" Katara realized he was now standing in the door way. "Wait, you're Zuko's new girlfriend, the one I met today, what do you want?"

She cleared her throat and her mind, "Uh, um, I wanted to talk to you about what you said to me today."

"Is that really the reason why you woke me up?" He asked. "This is ridiculous, I'm going back to sleep." Before he could shut the door, Katara stuck her foot in the door.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy," She finally gained back her anger. "You're going to listen to what I have to say to you or else."

Aang laughed, "Or else what? I'm the Avatar. I am the most powerful bender in the world, what can you possibly do to me that would affect me?"

She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right leg, "I can make sure you and Zuko never see each other again."

He sighed, "Fine, what do you have to say?" Katara bumped into him as she went inside. "Oh go ahead, come in," Aang said to himself sarcastically. She went into his unused sitting room and sat on the cushioned couch. He lit the fire place in the room and sat across from her. "Would you like to say what's on your mind now? Or are you going to need a servant get you a drink."

"Aang, I don't like you," She began.

"Well the feeling is mutual, good night," He stood up.

"I'm not finished yet," Aang sighed and sat back down. "I don't like you…because you are arrogant, have a giant ego and you're an asshole. You have all the power in the world, but you choose to let it go to your head. Why is that Aang?"

Aang yawned, "I'm guessing you're not going to leave until I give you an answer that you will deem, truthful?" She nodded, "Well it's obvious, I am the Avatar, I'm almighty and powerful. I think I deserve a little bit better treatment than you common people."

Katara scoffed, "Me? _Common People_? Do you realize I am like Royalty? I am the daughter of the Chief."

"Yeah yeah, I heard you say it before," He said.

"You may think you deserve to be treated that way Aang," She stood up, the orange glow now highlighting her whole body. "But what about friends? You have none."

"I have Zuko," Aang answered her.

She laughed, "You know what he told me? He told me he think you have a big ego also and that he tried and tried to help you change, but you just won't." By the look on his face, she knew she had struck a nerve. "Do you know after you left he had to apologize for you. He was so ashamed of his best friend that 4 months into Zuko and I's relationship, I was just now meeting you, what do you think that says?"

"I don't care what Zuko thinks," She could tell he was lying, "I don't need Zuko as a friend."

Katara started to circle around the seat he was on, "Don't lie to me Aang, I don't need to read your mind to know you are lying. You risk being alone because of your arrogance. Once Zuko cuts his ties, Ty Lee won't have to come by here anymore. You'll have no point to even be here anymore. The only source of human contact you will have is with the local whores in the Earth Kingdom and trust me, I have had to heal some of them, they don't have clean bills of health." She could tell that she was getting to him. "Just admit it Aang, through that big ego, you really do care about Zuko and you don't want to lose him." Katara found herself now under Aang. In almost a flash he had grabbed her by her top and held her down on the couch he was sitting on.

"Stop," He demanded. His voice was loud and wasn't angry, it was calm. It frightened her more than anything in the world. Being underneath him brought back her first thoughts. Throughout their four months of being together, Zuko had never taken charge over her like this. He had always kept his distance. The most Zuko had ever done was kiss her on the cheek and that was when they weren't around others. Aang's sudden hold on her made her ache for the closeness he was showing her. "You don't need to tell me what I already know." What he said amazed her, had she already gotten through to him?

"Y-You know?" She asked.

He let go of her and rested his elbows on his knees, "Yes. I might have a giant ego, but I'm not stupid. I do think I am the best bender in the world, but I have no friends because I make sure everyone knows it. I can't help it, that's just the way I have been thinking since Zuko helped me accept the fact that I am the Avatar."

Katara sat up beside him, placing a hand on his back, "I'm guessing no one has really sat you down and talked about this?"

"Zuko tried, but not the way you did," He told her. "Not in any way you did…" Katara felt her heart go cold. Even though he didn't deserve her sympathy after what he said to her, she couldn't help but feel it. "No one has ever done that to me before. Not even the anti-royalty groups who nearly blew up Zuko's Palace had hurt me like that."

"I'm sorry Aang, but I couldn't accept how you talked to me today."

Aang nodded. They stayed silent as the crackling of the fire echoed in the fire place. "Is it crazy that I think I may like you?" Her heart beat quickened. "Well, maybe not like, but you are incredible attractive."

She moved her hand from his back, "Well, uh, thank you but what about Ty Lee?"

"You said it yourself, she's only over here because Zuko tells her to. She is the only person I've been in constant physical contact with for more than a week," He told her. Aang stood up, "I think you should go."

"Why?" She asked, finally feeling that she was making more progress than she could ever think of.

He walked to the door, "So I don't do something stupid…like I've been doing. I need some time to myself, to think this over, to rethink my actions."

"Aang, I can help you. Maybe even turn you back into your old self. We could even be good friends," She told him.

"Maybe tomorrow, but not right now Katara, you have to go," Aang said.

"Just tell me why Aang." Katara was caught by surprise as his lips met hers. Her eyes went wide when she felt his arms embrace her. Everything in her mind screamed at her to pull away, scream, do _something_ to stop him from kissing her, but her body wouldn't respond in a way she wanted. What her body did do was move her lips to deepen the kiss. She was surprised when _he _pulled away from her.

"That's why, if you don't go I won't be able to control myself…" He opened the door for her.

Katara nodded, she went out the door but turned around, "Can we not tell Zuko about what happened here?"

"I won't."

She softly smiled, "I'm glad I could get through to you Aang. Please come over to the Palace tomorrow, hopefully you can control yourself there." Katara leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Avatar Aang." Before Katara pulled away, she kissed him on the lips once more. Before he could say anything, she was gone. He shut the door and slid down it when he leaned against it. He was crazy to do what he just did. He should have never let her in. Though she was the first person to really lay into him like that, she was still someone's girlfriend, his **best friend's **girlfriend.

"Master Avatar, do you need anything?" The servant asked.

Aang shook his head, "No…I don't…you and the other servants can go back to the palace in the morning. I won't be needing your services anymore."

The servant bowed, "Thank you Master Avatar."

"Please…call me Aang."

**Just in case you didn't understand, that was Aang changing, becoming the non-asshole version of himself haha. Anyways, I really hope you liked this. If you have any questions, I'm sure either myself or A7XfoREVer can answer them for you. Well, i guess only me since I'm actually writing this and he is giving me the plot. Anyways, leave a review, telling me what was good and I'll update as soon as i can :D**

**-SubDelBub**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought i would put out another chapter for kicks and giggles. I knew exactly what i was writing, so i guess it made it extremely easier to get this done. Now, i feel like i have to warn you, there is a sex scene in this and it will be Zuko and Aang...just fucking with ya, it's going to be Kataang. There is a tiny bit of Zutara, but not enough to ruin my cred as a Kataang writer. Also, some of you will be reading the story, thinking, they seemed to fall for each other awfully fast. I say #1 Romeo and Juliet fell in love fast, they were 14 and got married and that's one of the most popular love stories, so suck it. #2 Love at first sight and #3 If you REALLY cared that much, you wouldn't be a fan of my writing now would you? Anyways, again, not my idea, all cred goes to A7XfoREVer and of course Avatar.**

He took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. Today was the start of his new life. No more of his selfish, cocky and stuck up attitude. Now he was back to his old self, before he knew the true potential of his powers. The person he could thank for that was currently in a relationship with his best friend and current Fire Lord. Aang couldn't help but continue to play the memory of him kissing her. Even though he could probably get anything in the world, all he wanted now…was Katara. He came down the stairs to see Ty Lee waiting for him, "You ready to go Aang?"

"Ty Lee, I told you, you don't have to wait around for me anymore. I feel bad that it was your job to sleep with me," He told her. "I've changed. You should take that diplomat job that Zuko had offered you."

Ty Lee smiled, "I don't know about that Aang, my job is pretty much to be a high class prostitute, I can't just become a high up diplomat." She took his arm as they walked down the street.

"How about this, I use my ties to make sure your sorted past is totally erased, if anyone asks, a prestigious background will be given to them, ensuring you that not only do you get to travel around the Kingdoms, you can even find someone who will treat you a lot better than I did."

"You treated me just fine Aang, you and I just didn't have the emotional connection," She told him. "If you don't mind me asking Aang, what happened last night to change you?"

Aang hid his grin, only letting out a small smile, "I just thought over my life and decided that I need a change, I was hurting the ones closest to me and it wasn't fair."

Ty Lee leaned up and kissed his cheek, "You are so sweet Aang…are you sure you wouldn't like to give this a try? We already connect so well on a sexual level, we could try on an emotional."

"No Ty Lee, I know there is someone out there that's just right for you, just like there is someone out there for me." '_Katara_' Aang thought.

"Whatever you say Aang," She laughed as they continued to palace.

* * *

><p>She watched her boyfriend train, but couldn't help but think about what happened last night. Katara knew she should feel bad about kissing Aang…but she didn't. If anything felt right in the world, it was the kiss he gave her. She couldn't help but imagine him against her, his hot breath against her face and her wrapping her legs around his waist. "Katara," Zuko's voice brought her out of her shameful and dirty day dream. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed."<p>

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine." She lied. "I was just thinking about my brother and how he and Yue are doing."

"We could go to the Northern Water Tribe to see them if you want to," He offered, "Or have them come here."

Her smile brightened, "I would for them to come here, how soon do you think we could get a letter to them?"

"I've already sent the letter Katara," He smiled.

"Really?" She shouted. Zuko nodded and Katara went in to kiss him on the lips but Zuko awkwardly pulled back and cleared his throat. Katara's excitement died down and remembered he was so open with kissing. "Sorry, I forgot." She kissed him on the cheek. Katara felt more awkward than Zuko did as he kissed her on her cheek before pulling back.

"Now after the good news…I kind of have some bad news for you Katara. Aang is coming back over today." He told her, "Don't be mad, but he will be gone in a week, I swear."

"It's okay Zuko, he apologized to me last night when I went over there. I think I really got through to him last night," Katara happily announced.

Zuko's face was that of shock, "How did you do it Katara? _I _couldn't even do it."

'_Just tell me why Aang?' She remembered asking before his lips met hers._

"Um, I just…talked…I kind of ripped him a new one," Katara admitted…partly, "He even said that not even anti-royalty groups had hurt him as much as I did."

He put a hand on her arm, "I guess if it's for the best…"

"Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang is here to see you," One of the servants informed him and stepped out of the way. Zuko was surprised to see actual happiness on Aang's face as he strode past the servant, who he gave a gracious nod to.

"Aang…you seem…different," Zuko said as Ty Lee let go of his arm and Aang hugged him.

"Because I am different Zuko," Aang told him. "I've realized I'm going to live a lonely life if I continued to act the way I did." Katara saw his eyes quickly flicker to her, "And I wouldn't want to miss any type of connection I can get. Oh, speaking of that, you are looking for a diplomat? Ty Lee is your girl."

Zuko looked at him suspiciously, "What about your nightly visits from her?"

"I no longer need her for that and that should no longer be her job. Also, all of her past should be erased. We don't need people looking down at her because of what she used to do," Aang told him, "Could we do that for her?"

If Zuko searched the Nations for anything weirder, he wouldn't find anything as weird as this. "Um…okay. Also, I heard that you sent the servants at your house home, were you wanting a new set of workers?"

Aang shook his head, "No, I don't need servants anymore Zuko, I can take care of myself."

"Okay, what happened last night? Katara, did you replace Aang with someone because this is too weird," Zuko pulled at Aang's face.

Aang knocked his hands away, "Relax Zuko, she just helped me."

"Well you have to help him more," Zuko exclaimed, "…well…I mean…well…you know what I mean."

He nodded, "I know Zuko, I was…for lack of a better word, a dick, but I'm going to try to show people that I have changed."

The Fire Lord smiled, "Well good, why don't you and Katara take a walk through the gardens while I explain to Ty Lee about her new job."

Katara's heart beat picked up once again when Aang turned and looked at her, "Of course…have fun."

* * *

><p>Katara sat nervously by Aang on a bench in an alcove in the gardens. The only way in the round, shut off, ivy covered circle, was an underground tunnel that started in a hidden part of the garden and came up to a wooden hatch in the small hideout. She swung her bare feet barely above the green blades of grass while Aang watched the clouds pass. "Aang, I need to be truthful with you." Katara finally said. He turned to her. "I really did like what happened last night…but I can't do this behind Zuko's back."<p>

Aang turned back to the clouds, "Do you know why I came here early this morning Katara?" She shook her head, "Because of you. I truly don't think you understand what I meant last night by 'you should leave.' I have never kissed lips as soft as yours. I have never wanted to be with someone more than physically…I want every part of you Katara." His finger tips softly danced across her cheek, "I know Zuko…he has barely touched you hasn't he?" She silently nodded, enjoying his touch. "You are the first person to strip me of my outer shell…why can't you be the first person I can truly love?" Her face went completely red as her clothes.

"Aang…" His finger silenced her. He leaned in and kissed her. Katara moaned against his lips, finally getting what she had been dreaming of all morning. Without thinking, she pulled away. Confusion over came his face. "Aang, I can't do this…I do want you, but Zuko…" Aang nodded, understanding and sat back on his side of the bench. "Wait," Katara said, "…did I really change you?"

"Yes."

"A-and could you see any type of future with me?"

"Marriage, house…kids…" He answered. She instantly jumped him, smashing her lips against his once again. Katara bit his lip as her hands roamed around his body. His shirt was the first to come off and tossed across the lawn. "Frisky?" Aang playfully asked as she went for his pants. "Maybe we should even up the score." He undid her top and watched it fall down. Katara instantly covered her breasts, embarrassment plastered on her face. "Am I the first one to see you nude?" Katara nodded, avoiding all eye contact. "I'm honored to be your first, let me see your body." She bit her lip nervously and slowly lowered her hands. His hands replaced hers as he admired her bare breasts. Aang's thumbs slowly traced around Katara's erect nipples as she captured his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he slowly brought them down on the grass, never breaking from their kisses. She pulled his pants and underwear down enough for his erect penis to spring out from its confinement. Her small hand wrapped around it, his hips thrusted into her hand. Freaking out, she let go.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She asked.

Aang chuckled, "No, I liked it." His hands went under her dress and pulled off underwear. He stuck a finger into her slit making her cry out in pleasure. "Leave it to a water bender to always be wet." She blushed at his comment as he took his place in between her legs.

"Before you do it…d-do you promise me you aren't using me?" Katara asked.

He shook his head, "No Katara, I promise that I really care for you." Aang kissed her again. "Now this is going to hurt a little." He guided himself into her virgin entrance and slowly pushed in. She grunted a little, adjusted to new intruder inside her. "Tell me if you need me to stop." He told her, trying his best not to thrust deep into her. Katara nodded as he pushed more. He was fully inside her when he gave her a questionable look. "I thought you haven't been with anyone."

"I haven't…I accidently broke it…when I…was, uh…you know…" Katara awkwardly explained. Aang caught on and smiled as she blushed due to embarrassment. "Keep going." Aang slowly pulled out and thrusted back in, making her moan. It was a slow pace as Katara got used to the feel of Aang inside her. Katara started arching her back, allowing Aang a little deeper inside of her. He started to thrust harder, the tightness of his lover felt like a glove around him. Her legs went up in the air and her arms wrapped around his neck as her cries got a little louder.

"Katara?" They both froze as they heard Zuko's voice. "Aang? Are you guys here?" His voice came out from the other side of the hedge like vines. Katara saw something in Aang's eyes she didn't like, a new found lust. He started thrusting again. "Hello?"

"Aang, please…" She whispered. He rested his forehead against hers as he continued to thrust. "Aang…he's going to hear us."

They heard the bushes start moving, "Katara? Are you in there?"

"Aang, I'm gunna cum…please stop," But it was too late. Katara gave away like a dam and coated him with her essence. Her constricting walls brought him to his edge, but he pulled out and came on the ground, just inches away from her.

"Huh, they must have gone back to the Palace," Zuko said to himself and his footsteps got quieter.

Aang wiped the sweat from his brow and laid down next to her, "That was…amazing."

"You do realize you almost just got us caught?" She asked breathlessly.

He shook his head, "Zuko wasn't going to find out. The walls are too thick with ivy."

"Well how about me shouting out because you made me orgasm?" Katara shot at him.

"He didn't hear you, so I think we're good," Aang pulled her to him and kissed her. "If I could, I would just lay here forever with you."

She sadly smiled, "But we can't." Katara got up and started to put on her clothes again.

Aang sat up, "When can we do this again?"

"I don't know Aang," She told him, "I'm not even sure if us having sex here was even a good idea."

He got up and held her face in his hands, "That wasn't sex to me Katara…that was making love."

Katara half heartedly laughed, "Now you just sound ridiculous."

"I'm serious Katara. I think I'm in love with you," He admitted.

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara walked into the sitting room where Zuko was currently sitting and drinking his tea. "Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you two, where did you two go?"<p>

"We went to go see Appa," Aang lied. "I took Katara for a ride." Katara gave Aang an angry look for the double entendre. "As you can see she's kind of mad because I went a little too fast."

Zuko laughed, "That's how I felt the first time I flew with Appa. Did you at least enjoy yourself a little Katara?"

"Oh yeah, I had a great time, I never have flown before," Katara told him.

"Well good, so anyways, back to business. Ty Lee is set up in her job now. She is going to be a diplomat to the Air Temples. Speaking of which, do you think you'll go back there now Aang?" Zuko asked.

Aang shook his head, "I've already broken many rules to be a monk, they wouldn't let me live there anymore. The only time I can return there are Avatar duties. My people are forgiving, but not too lenient on having multiple sexual partners before marriage."

Zuko frowned, "That's a shame, but you'll still travel around?" Aang nodded, "Good, how was your talk?"

"We didn't talk much," Katara said, "It was just pretty much the ride. We came back here right away so you wouldn't worry."

"Well you should go have a talk," He told them, "Don't let me worry you. I have some things to deal with today. We're going to start a new tax system, one that my people can actually afford without being completely poor."

Katara looked at Aang, then too Zuko, "Are you sure? I mean we can stick around here and wait for you if you would like Zuko."

He shook his head, "No go ahead, I will have someone go look for you two if it's important."

"I think we might take Appa out again, he can never get too much exercise," Aang joked.

Zuko chuckled, "It's good to see the old you again Aang."

"It's good to be the old me," Aang smiled.

"Before you two go, could I have a moment with Katara?" Katara's heart dropped and Aang felt it.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be out here," He pointed out the door and left them. Zuko shut the doors and turned towards Katara. She thought they were caught, scratch that, she _knew_ he caught them. She was just a little too loud with him and now he was going to give her a tongue lashing. Zuko was instantly in front of her and kissed her. Katara was taken by surprise, especially when his tongue traced her bottom lip. She allowed him access and deepened the kiss. Well, it was a tongue lashing…but not the one she figured. He broke the kiss and held her to his body, she could feel the heat generate off of him.

"Zuko, what has gotten into you?" Katara asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I think it's because I heard this couple in the gardens while looking for you and Aang." '_oh no…_' Katara thought as he continued to explain. "I heard them making love in the hidden alcove. Even though I didn't see them, I could hear them. If someone can be that open with their sex life to have sex in the royal gardens, then why can't I be that open too?"

"S-so y-you're not even g-going to search for who it was?" She questioned a little nervously.

Zuko shook his head, "What am I? My father? If someone can actually get into here, find the secret entrance and have enough time to do business, deserves their alone time." Katara nervously laughed. "This situation has also made me realize something Katara…I-I am in love with you."

* * *

><p>"He told you what?" Aang asked, stunned. He had taken Katara down to his personal stables by his house. Before they had gone in, Katara told him what had happened while she was in the room alone with Zuko.<p>

"He told me he was in love with me Aang," She repeated, "This just makes it harder on me…"

"Well do you love him back?" Aang asked, waiting for her next words, whether they break his heart or settle it.

She sighed, "I don't know Aang…I care for him, that's why I'm his girlfriend…but I also care about you."

He nodded, "Let's just take a ride…"

Before he opened the doors, she stopped him, "Don't be mad Aang, please. I really do care for you."

"I know…let's just go for a ride…"

Katara stopped him again, "Aang, I know I hurt you, please talk to me. I know I'm the only one you can talk to about this, please tell me Aang." He opened up the doors the stables and Katara nearly screamed, "What is that?" A giant creature came out from the shadows. It had white fur and a giant brown colored arrow running from his head down to his tail. Katara nearly fainted as it charged at her only to feel a giant wet tongue lick her. "Oh gross."

"Katara meet Appa, my flying bison," Aang proudly announced. He grabbed a piece of fruit and tossed it into him mouth. "Who's a good flying bison?" He asked as he petting his forehead, making the bison groan in approval. "Come on," He air bent Katara up into the air and onto Appa's saddle. Aang jumped up onto his neck and grabbed the reins. "Hold on tight Katara. Appa, Yip Yip!" The bison took off in the air as Katara screamed. She watched as the ground quickly shrank below them.

"Aang! Slow him down!" She shouted over the rushing wind. Aang pulled on the reins a little and Appa slowed his speed.

"Just fly around, don't leave the Fire Nation, okay buddy?" Appa groaned and Aang joined Katara back in the saddle. He noticed she was shivering a little and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. Her back was to him as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Because of his Fire Bending, he gave off a warmth that Katara snuggled into. She remembered that Zuko had warmth radiating off him too, but it was nothing like Aang's.

"Can we talk about it now Aang?" Katara asked.

He shook his head, "I don't want to Katara, I will most likely lose you to him…I just want to spend as much time as I can with you."

"Who said I would pick Zuko over you?"

"It's obvious. The Spirits are making me pay for the bad Karma I earned by being a complete jerk by having me meet you and not able to be with you. Zuko can give you royalty, a palace, and everything you have ever dreamed about. I can only give you sorrow." Aang told her.

Katara turned around to him, "Don't say that Aang. You can give me exactly what I want…because I want you." She kissed him. "Just don't ever hurt me…"

"I would never…" He held her tighter as Appa continued to fly through the sky.

**Well, there's that. I hope you liked it, blah blah blah, all that kind of stuff lol. If you are new to my stories, which would be good to have new readers, be sure to check out my other stories. I also wanted to mention some of the reviews I received the last chapter. Some people are saying I'm their favorite Author and stuff like that. Thank you, seriously. It seems like only a couple months ago, i was on this site reading stories and thinking to myself, 'I really want to trying writing, but I'm not sure how good i would be at it.' But seriously, thank you everyone.**

**-SubDelBub**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, i hope you had a great thanksgiving, i know I'm not lol. I'm writing my research paper for my Writing class on and off this whole weekend, but i wanted to put another chapter out for you. This chapter happens to contain, possible the most kinky lemon I've written, which isn't saying much lol. anyways, I hope you like it. Oh, below this right here, contains Zutara, but light Zutara...since i hate it...**

Katara deeply sighed as Zuko kissed her neck. He took it as a good sigh, but she didn't feel anything for the Fire Lord anymore. After being in the passion of her new love, all she could think about was him. She imagined it was Aang's tattooed head against her jaw, placing kisses on her neck, his hand rubbing up and down the her arm and his hardening erection against her leg. Katara would let out a moan now and again, not letting him know that she became bored with the passion he showed her. Before she had met Aang, she would have relished in the fact that he showed her any type of romantic feelings like this. "Zuko," She whispered. He stopped and pulled away, looking into her eyes. "Can we continue this another time? I'm tired and I need to get some sleep since Sokka and Yue are coming tomorrow morning."

He sighed sadly and rolled off of her, as she got up from the bed, he lightly grabbed her hand, "Why don't you stay with me tonight? My bed is big enough for both of us."

She gave him a soft smile, "Zuko, I'm not sure we are there yet. You have just started showing passion in our relationship. We need to just take everything one step at a time like we have been."

"Okay Katara," Zuko said, "I respect your wishes. Good Night Katara." He gave her one last kiss on the lips. "I love you Katara."

"I…love you too," She lied and left the room. Katara took a deep breath as she walked down the halls towards her room. While she stayed at the Royal Palace, her room was almost on the other side of the palace. Zuko didn't mean for it to be that way, but her room was the second largest in the palace. The room Sokka and Yue were staying at was the third largest. The moon light shown through the Palace windows as Katara pondered on whether or not to go to Aang's house for a little bit. She decided not to, just in case someone caught her leaving the palace. Not a lot of people would be awake, but she didn't want to risk it. Katara finally got to her room and shut the door behind her. Not even a second in the room, a pair of lips hit hers and she was pushed against the door. Katara stopped herself from pushing whoever it was away until she realized it was Aang. She lustfully moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Just as she wanted, his lips went to her neck, kissing and nipping slightly. "Oh Aang," She breathed.

He stopped and carried her to her bed, "I was watching you two."

"Y-you were?" She asked, feeling bad that her lover had watched her and Zuko.

"Through the window, I got a little bit tired of waiting for you." Aang told her, softly resting her on the bed. "You didn't seem to into him kissing you." She felt his fingers crawl into the top part of her dress and pulled them down, along with her underwear.

The warm breeze from her open window tickled her now nude bottom. Her top was the next to go as he completely stripped her. "I don't like being physical with Zuko anymore…" She admitted. Katara subconsciously covered herself up and Aang took his clothes off. "We need to tell him soon Aang, before things get too out of hand." He slowly crawled up the bed and in between her legs. Katara could barely breathe as his face slowly came close to hers.

"Let's not worry about him right now," He whispered. Aang brought his fingers up towards her neck and softly let them slide down her bronzed body, all the way down to his destination. His fingers lightly played on her swollen lips. Katara bit her bottom lip as the two continued to maintain eye contact. His fingers unexpectedly drove into her. She threw her head back and sucked in a deep breath as his fingers worked themselves into her. "Do you like it when I do this?"She let out a little squeal when his fingers curved back towards him, hitting her sweet spot. Katara nodded in response, biting her lip even harder. His thumb rubbed against her clit, "Tell me."

"Oh Tui and La, it feels so good," She moaned. He took his fingers out of her, much to her disapproval and examined his hand. Her juices soaked his two fingers and when he spread them apart, a single strand of her liquid connect the two. Much to his surprise, she took his two fingers and sucked on them suggestively. "Take me Avatar."

Aang smiled, "It always takes you a little bit to get into a lustful attitude doesn't it?"

Katara grabbed his erection and put it at her entrance, "Shut up and do it." He obliged and thrusted into her. Her back arched at the feeling of her lover inside her. Aang pulled back out and trusted again, Katara met his thrusts with her hips. She pulled at her hair, the pleasure from him was becoming unbearable to stay silent. "Aang!" She cried out, clawing at his back while she did. "Fuck me." Aang quickened his pace as fast as he could, watching her breasts jiggle from the contact of their skin slapping into each other. She gave one last cry of pleasure before she came. Before she could catch her breath, she was flipped over. Her face buried into the pillow as Aang got behind her butt she had stuck up in the air. He gave it an exploratory slap, making her tan buttocks jiggle. She yelped a little and wiggled her butt in his face before he did it again.

"Who's a bad girl?" Aang asked and slapped her butt again. Katara cried into the pillow again. "Who's a bad girl?" He asked again, where he smacked her was starting to turn red.

"I'm a bad girl!" She screamed into the pillow. "Imma dirty, dirty girl!" He could see her cum dripping down her legs. Aang got behind her and entered her from behind. Katara growled in lust as his hit new spots within her. He gave her butt another smack before reaching around her and pulling her torso up against him. Aang continued his thrusts in her as his hot breathe was in her ear.

"I'm going to cum soon," He groaned, grabbing her breasts.

Katara moaned louder again, "Don't cum inside." He let her drop back and she held herself up with her arms. She felt the sweat pour down her as Aang picked up his pace again. "Aang!" Her hands gripped the sheets as she came again. Her orgasm sent him over the edge and he pulled out, releasing himself on her back. Katara collapsed on the bed, breathing harder than ever. Aang bent his seed off her back and out the open window. He laid down next to her and rolled her on to him. She rested her head on his chest, still catching her breath. "That was even more amazing than earlier."

He kissed the top of her head, "Good to hear."

"Now about Zuko…" She said again, "What are we going to do about him?"

Aang sighed, "I don't know Katara. We have to wait for the right moment."

There was a knock at her door, "Katara?"

"And that moment isn't now," He whispered. Aang got up with lightning speed, grabbed his clothes and hid in the closet, blowing out the candles that lit her room. The door opened and Zuko poked his head in.

Katara hid her naked sweaty body under her thin linen red blanket, "Zuko? What are you doing in here?" She rubbed her eye, pretending to just be waking up.

"Some of the servants heard you yelling, are you okay?" He asked coming into the room.

She nodded, "Sorry, I was having a nightmare. I should be fine now." Much to her displeasure, he sat down on her bed. He put his hand on her forehead.

"You're very flushed again and hot, are you sure you're okay? I can send in a nurse," Zuko told her.

Katara shook her head, "I'll be fine Zuko, thank you."

He nodded and stood up. Before he left, he paused for a second, "Do you always sleep in the nude?"

She laughed nervously, "Only in the Fire Nation, I would probably freeze if I slept naked alone in any of the Water Tribes, I would freeze to death."

Zuko laughed, "Okay then, good night Katara. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." She gave him a reassuring smile and he left the room. Aang came out of her closet and put his now neatly folded clothes on the dresser near her bed.

"Aang, we seriously need to tell him now, this is the second time we have almost been caught after or during us having sex," She said.

He got back into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her again. "We just need to get better at this. It's only been a day."

"I don't like cheating on Zuko Aang…"

"I don't like it either, but I don't really know how to tell him that I'm in love with his girlfriend and am currently having sex with her," He told her as he kissed her neck.

Katara sighed happily as his kisses continued, "When will I see you again?"

He smiled, "You'll see me tomorrow, I'll be back in the early morning. Zuko and I are going to meet your brother and his wife down at the harbor. From what I can remember, Yue doesn't like me too well."

"She told me that you were okay," Katara said, "Why do you think she wouldn't like you?"

"Well, I might have made out with her," Aang confessed. Katara felt a flood of jealousy hit her. "Please don't say anything. She wasn't supposed to do this and she was kind of engaged at the time."

"You really like want you can't have, don't you?" She asked playfully, ignoring her previous feeling. "You don't…have feelings for her, do you?"

Aang shook his head, "No, I only care about you Katara."

She smiled, "Will you sleep here tonight?" He nodded. Katara rolled him over on his back and laid on him, "Good night Aang."

"Good night Katara," He smiled as he fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

><p>Zuko yawned as he still stood in the harbor, waiting for the Water Tribe boat to arrive. "Fire Lord Zuko, would you like some tea?" A servant asked.<p>

He thought about it for a second, "Sure, have some here for The Avatar also."

"I already had my tea this morning," Aang said, making his way over to Zuko, "I will be fine without any tea, thank you." The servant nodded and walked back towards the palace. "How are you doing this morning Zuko?" He asked, standing beside him.

"I've been pretty good, how is your second day of your new attitude?" Zuko nudged him.

Aang smiled, "It's been great. I don't wake up feeling like shit anymore."

"Good to know man," He patted him on the back, "I wanted to talk to you about a couple things before Katara's Brother and his wife get here. First off…I was wondering what you thought about this." Zuko pulled out a betrothal necklace out of his pocket.

His eyes went wide, "Is that what I think it is?" Zuko nodded. Aang took it from his hands and examined it. It had red and blue swirls, starting from the middle and going out to the edges and had both of their nation's symbols engraved on it. "How did you make it red and blue?"

"Dyes," He told him, "I know it's early, but I really think her and I have a future together."

Aang tossed him the necklace back to him, Zuko quickly caught it, "I don't suggest doing that."

"Why not? She has told me she loves me, why wouldn't she marry me?" Zuko asked.

Aang felt a pain in his heart, "She did?" Zuko nodded. He wanted to run up to her room, shake her awake and ask if it was true, but that would just make him seem crazy, especially because Zuko would follow him. "Well that's good."

"Good?"

"Yeah," Aang said, "Go ahead and ask her."

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Aang shrugged. "Well you spend all day yesterday with her, what do you two talk about?"

'_I'm a bad girl!_' "You know…things…" Aang told him.

"Things?"

'_I want you…_' "Yeah, just things. We mostly just talk about my life, sometimes about hers." Aang told him.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "What do you know about her life?"

"Well the obvious stuff, her family is in the Southern Water Tribe, her brother is married to Yue, she's a master water bender and her father is the Chief of her tribe. We've only talked for a day, so that's all I really know by now." Aang told him. "Is there anything that I should know?"

Zuko accepted his answer, then felt back for even having the thought that there was something going on with Aang. "Well her favorite flower is the Panda Lily, she likes feeding the turtle ducks and she likes to receive gifts even if she says she doesn't."

Aang nodded, "Good to know. Well there's the boat." He pointed out the boat coming towards the harbor. "Have you ever met her brother?"

Zuko shook his head, "No, that's who I'm asking for her hand in marriage. In her tribe when no father is around to give away his daughter, the next eldest male in the family has the right to."

'_Good to know_' Aang thought. They both waited as the ship finally came into port. Because of obvious reasons, servants came with the Princess and Prince to make sure that none of them were hurt. Everyone, including Zuko, had fought against the rule, but had to eventually give in. The servants came down first as man dressed in Water Tribe furs came down the plank. He had some facial hair and had his hair tied up in a wolf tail. The white haired beauty that Aang obviously recognized as Yue followed close behind him.

"You must be Zuko," The man said, shaking his hand, "I'm Katara's brother Sokka. This is my new wife Yue." She gently gave him her hand which he lightly kissed.

"It's great to finally meet you two, Katara has told me much about you."

Sokka laughed, "I hope it's all been good."

Zuko smiled, "Oh, this is the Avatar himself Aang." Yue's face dropped when she realized the boy, now man, standing beside Zuko, was Aang.

He shook Sokka's hand, "It's an honor." Aang took Yue's extended hand and kissed it, "It's nice to see you again Princess Yue."

"You two have met?" Sokka asked.

Aang nodded, "Yes, we have. While I was up at the Northern Water Tribe, learning Water Bending from Master Pakku." He patted Sokka on the shoulder, "You really are a lucky man Sokka, Yue is possibly one of the nicest women I have met in my time."

Sokka smiled, "Thank you very much. Where is my sister?"

"She is still asleep. Once she wakes she will join us, but until then, you both must be hungry. How about we get some breakfast and you can change into some proper clothing so you both don't burn up," Zuko joked as him and Sokka started towards the Fire Nation, Yue and Aang followed behind them.

"It's been awhile Aang," She said, "How have you been?"

Aang smiled, "I've been great. I've gone through some things, but I'm okay now. How about yourself?"

"I met the love of my life and couldn't be happier…and I'm hoping someone will not ruin it for me." Yue warned him under her breath.

"I'm not going to tell Sokka, plus you were engaged to Hahn when you and I had that…moment." Aang told her, "I would never dream to ruin your marriage to Sokka."

Yue narrowed her eyes, "You have something planned don't you?"

He shook his head, "No, I seriously don't. If I told you a secret that I wouldn't want getting out, will you believe me?" She nodded. Aang looked around them and then leaned in, "I have women of the night in every nation waiting for me."

She scoffed, "Who doesn't know that about you? You've become quite the big headed bender since you left the Northern Water Tribe."

"Damn, you're right…plus I'm getting rid of them so it wouldn't matter anymore," He thought for a little bit as they got closer to the palace, "How about while you're here, I teach you Water Bending?"

Her eyes went wide and got in closer, "Really? Pakku won't even train me. All I've been able to learn is the basics."

"I'll even teach you the stance that your dear friend Katara has invented, the octopus stance," Aang said.

"You've got yourself a deal Avatar," She shook his hand.

* * *

><p>Aang and Yue made their way to Katara's room. They both volunteered to wake her up, Yue told Sokka that she wanted to catch up with Aang, while he told Zuko that he wanted to talk to Katara about something. She and Sokka had both changed in to more suitable clothing, she looked almost like Katara, except her strap went over her other shoulder, sleeves that went from her hands to her elbows, and a shorter skirt with a silk belt. Sokka had chosen to wear his Water Tribe clothing, a sleeveless tunic, baggy black pants and boots. "So," Yue pulled at her sleeves, "Do you ever…still…you know, think about me?" She asked.<p>

"No Yue," Aang told her, "And you probably shouldn't be asking since you are married Yue." She blushed a little bit and lowered her gaze. "What I did shouldn't be done again Yue, I would feel bad if I ruined two of your relationships."

She nodded, "You're right…"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…I was thinking…you've been with a lot of girls…I was just wondering…if, well…" Yue trailed off.

Aang knew exactly what she was asking. "If you meant something to me?" She nodded, "Of course you did Yue, don't ever think anything else. We can't talk about it, but your kisses did mean something to me. Now we can just be friends."

"I would like that," She smiled. They finally came to her door. Aang put up a finger, telling her to be quiet and opened up her door. Yue smelled the familiar scent of sex still in the air, "Wow, I didn't know Zuko and her were already doing the deed."

Aang inwardly cursed, knowing he should have kept the window from last night open after he snuck out…and also not to wake Katara up before he left to have a very quiet round two. They found Katara completely naked, not even an inch of blanket covering her. He shielded his eyes, pretending that he didn't want to see it, "Looks like it's up to you to wake her up, I don't think Zuko would be happy about me seeing her naked."

"And it's okay for me?" She asked.

"Girls are naked around each other all the time…well the girls I've met anyways," Aang said. She shook her head in disgust and walked over the bed. Yue grabbed the clothing on the floor and sat down on the bed, shaking Katara.

"Katara," She said, "Wake up."

Katara groaned, "Aang?" His heart immediately stopped.

"No honey, it's me Yue," She seemed to ignore her response. "Get dressed, Aang and I are here to get you." Katara's eyes opened immediately. She looked to see Yue sitting next to her on the bed and Aang turned around by the door.

Katara blushed and grabbed the clothing Yue had for her, "Thank you Yue, I would hug you, but I'm naked." She quickly ran to the bathroom and shut the door. "How was the boat ride Yue?" Katara asked from the bathroom.

"It was good, Sokka and I had like our 5th honeymoon." Yue laughed, "Hopefully I can get pregnant this time."

"Yue!" Katara shouted, "I don't need to hear that from my sister-in-law! It's bad enough I caught you two, I don't need to hear more about you two doing it."

"Neither do I," Aang added. "I might as well go back to Sokka and Zuko now."

Yue walked over to him, "Oh no you don't," She leaned in closer, "I want to know why Katara said your name when I woke her up."

"And I think Katara might want to know about us," Aang replied.

"Touché Avatar," Yue said and backed up, "You win, you can leave."

Katara's bathroom door opened, "Don't go Aang, I want to talk to you." She came over to Yue and gave her a big hug, "I really missed you Yue, but could I get some alone time with Aang?" She nodded and walked past Aang and left the room. Katara ran to Aang and jumped him, smashing her lips to his. Aang kissed her back, holding her bare mid drift against him. "How much time do we have?"

"None," He said against her lips, "Your brother wants to see you and Yue might get suspicious." She whined. "I'm sorry, but we don't want to get caught do we?"

Katara sighed, "Fine." She got down off of him and straightened her clothes, "You and me tonight though, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it." They both met Yue outside and went down to the dining room. After the family reunion, they all sat down for some food. Zuko stood up after the breakfast and cleared his throat.

He took a deep breath, "I would like to make an announcement…well more like a ask a question."

'_Oh no'_

"Katara," He walked over to her.

'_Please Spirits No…'_

Zuko pulled out the betrothal necklace, "Will you marry me?"

Aang's breath hitched in his throat.

"I-uh…um…uh…" She stumbled over her words, "Um…yes."

**WHAAAAAAAAAAT? WHAT A BITCH? AM I RIGHT? Haha, don't worry, you'll get to see the aftermath of what Katara has created soon enough. But also, i wanted to say Yue's clothing, is a mix between Katara and Suki's Fire Nation clothing, just in case you were wondering. So anyways, be sure to review and tell me what you think.**

**-SubDelBub**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well how's it going everyone? I'm back with another chapter of A7X and I's story. Again, I must state, the plot and what happens in this story is up to him. Well...i get to do the fun part. Anyways, some of you liked the kinky lemon in the last story was great and you wanted more...so I gave you more. Probably one of the most messed up lemon I've ever done, but I think you'll like it. Also there is a little AangxYue in this chapter. But mostly Kataang. I hope you like it :D**

Aang couldn't get over the shock of what just came out of Katara's mouth. He immediately stood and went for the door. "Aang? Where are you going?" Zuko asked. "We have to celebrate! I just got engaged." His eyes went to Katara, who wouldn't look up to him. "My best friend has to be here."

He put on a fake smile, "Of course I'm happy for you Zuko. I'm just feeling a little faint, I just need to get some air."

"Oh, well go ahead then, make sure you come back though, we are going to have a celebration. I can't believe I'm getting married," Zuko said the last part to himself as he gave Katara a hug. Sokka watched in approval as Aang quickly left the room. He held his feelings in as he quickly walked down the hallway. Aang used his air bending to go down the steps and down to the turtle duck pond, the first place he ever saw Katara. Sitting down under the tree, he let out a breath, smoking also coming out.

'_You can't let him take her_,' A voice called out in his mind. '_Kill him…_'

"I'm not killing him," Aang whispered to himself, bringing his knees up, resting his arms against them and his head against his arms. "You're not even real…"

'_I'm not real?_' The voice laughed, '_Then why do you continue to fight me? You had Ty Lee to help ignore your true problems and then Katara…but who do you have now?_"

He took a deep breath, "I can handle you myself. I've changed, I'm the person I use to be."

'_Too bad you don't know how to get rid of me,_" It told him, '_The only people that can help you won't let you even step foot in an Air Temple unless it's Avatar Duties. You won't last long Aang…I will make my move soon.'_

"Aang?" He looked up to see Yue standing before him, "Are you okay?"

Ignoring the conversation he just had, he nodded, "Yeah, I'm just getting some air."

She sat down by him, "You're not telling me the truth are you? Is there something going on with you and Katara?"

"No, I'm just getting some air," Aang lied to her. "You aren't going to believe that are you?" Yue shook her head. "Okay, well…it's making me think that I might never find someone and it kind of worries me."

"You'll find someone Aang, you're the Avatar…if you want, I can set you up with someone, there's this earth bender in the Earth Kingdom, her name is Toph, she's a little firecracker, but I think you would like her," Yue suggested. He closed his eyes as he took another breath, then felt the earlier presence come back.

Aang turned to her, "What if I wanted you?" Her eyes went wide and her heart beat sped up. He instantly kissed her, pushing her back on her back. Yue tried to fight, but gave into him sooner then she should have. Aang broke the kiss and moved them to the other side of the tree, making sure that no one could see them. A sinful look came over his face, his hands pushed up top, her breasts falling out. He massaged them as he kissed her again. She moaned loudly against his lips. Yue pulled down his pants and grabbed his throbbing erection.

"I've thought about this moment for a long time," Yue smiled, his hands pushed up her skirt and was ready to push inside her when he pulled back. Aang quickly pulled up his pants and back away. "What are you doing?"

"I have no idea," He told her. Aang heard a evil laugh go through his head, "I'm so sorry Yue…I shouldn't have done that. I have no idea what that was…"

She put her top back on and nodded silently, "It's okay…I shouldn't have liked it…maybe it was a bad idea coming here."

"Let's just forget that happened," He stood up, offered his hand to her. She accepted it and he pulled her up. "How about you go get changed and we can start your water bending training."

Yue nodded and they walked back to the palace, "So this is another thing we probably shouldn't tell Sokka?"

"It would be a good idea…"

* * *

><p>Katara felt her heart tear for her secret lover. Even though they had just started their love affair, she felt herself wanting to be with Aang more than Zuko. Even as he and her brother talked about how marriage is, sipping rice wine, she couldn't find any happiness in the current festivities. She shouldn't had said anything to Zuko, she should have said she would answer him in private and tell him she didn't want to marry or even, to spare his feelings, say that she wasn't ready to be married. "Katara," Zuko smiled and handed her a glass, "Are you okay? You don't seem to be very happy."<p>

She gave him a weak smile, "I am, I'm still just a little tired."

"Would you like some tea? Maybe that could wake you up?" Katara shook her head.

"I think I'm going to find Aang and Yue. Maybe him and I could do some Water Bending, that usually wakes me up."

Zuko smiled, "Of course, go ahead. Your brother and I will make plans for the wedding." He gave Katara a kiss on her cheek as she left. She quickly made her way down the hallway as soon as she was out of sight from Zuko and her brother. Katara's first stop was going to be Aang's house, then maybe the stables, if Appa was gone, then she would wait for him to come back. She quickly went down the steps, thinking of something to say to Aang when she stopped when she saw him in the turtle duck pond, with Yue. Katara had no right to be jealous, since she had just accepted a marriage proposal in front of him, but she didn't like how close they were to each other. He was up against her back, helping her through Water Bending movements, he was only in his dark maroon shorts and she had upper chest bindings and small Fire Nation skirt. Both of their eyes were closed as they focused on the movement of the water. She bit her bottom lip as she walked down to the pond.

"You two are getting really close," Katara joked as she stopped in front of the pond, her arms across her chest. Aang opened his eyes to look at Katara, but closed them again.

Yue blushed a little and was about to move a little away from Aang but his hands softly stopped her, "Don't be distracted, keep focusing. I'm teaching her how to move with the water, as if it was a extension of her, just like using a weapon. Use the movement I taught you." He instructed Yue. With her eyes still closed, she quickly did the movements and bent her knees, bringing her arms up and hung down a little. The water came up to her calf and 8 water whips came around her, ready for any attack. Yue opened her eyes and smiled.

"I did it!" She happily cheered.

Aang got out of the pond and turned towards Yue, "Well now that you have learned how to hold the stance, can you defend with it?" He first made a small fire ball in his hand and tossed it at Yue, she quickly deflected it.

"You taught her my stance?" Katara asked Aang. He just nodded without answering her.

"Give me something harder!" She told him.

Aang shook his head, "Not yet, I want you to successfully pick up a rock on the edges of the pond with each tentacle." She sighed but nodded. Yue picked up one and then went for another with a different tentacle, but dropped the first one. She quietly cursed and tried to pick up another one.

"Why are you telling her to do that? That's not what the move is used for, I created it to make sure you can defend yourself from oncoming objects." Katara asked.

"I'm just modifying it. If she can pick up things with the tentacles, she can surely do _anything _with them. She needs to be prepared," Aang told her.

Katara's eye brows furrowed, "Prepared for what?"

'_Anything and everything_,' The voice inside his head said. He ignored the voice, "I'm just doing what I can, if she's prepared, she will have a better success rate of surviving."

She nodded, "Um...can we talk about what happened?"

"I should congratulate you on becoming the Fire Lady," Aang said a little coldly, "shouldn't I? Well I hope your marriage lasts."

"Yeah, congratulations Katara," Yue smiled, but cursed again when she dropped another rock.

"You know what I mean Aang," Katara said quieter.

He looked at her, then turned back to Yue, "Keep practicing Yue, Katara and I are going to talk in private." Aang earth bent walls around them and then two chairs below them. He sat down, "What are you going to tell me?"

"Aang, I'm sorry I told him I would marry him. You know I care a lot about you...but I couldn't just say no to him, he put me on the spot, in front of my brother...I can't just embarrass him like that." Katara told him. "Will you please forgive me?"

Aang took a deep breath, "Katara...there is something you should know about me. I have a dark side. A side of me that I can barely control as it is. I'm corrupt Katara...maybe you shouldn't be with me...live a life with Zuko, a happy one."

Katara shook her head, "No Aang, I want to be with you. I don't want a life with Zuko, I want to be married to you. I don't care what's wrong with you...I can help you with whatever comes. Just please, don't be mad at me anymore. I love you." He felt her heartbeat through the earth, he could she wasn't lying. She gently caressed his cheek, "Please Aang..." He leaned into her and kissed her. Before they could continue the kiss, the rock wall that faced the pond was torn down. They both turned to the white haired water bender who was smiling at them.

"I knew there was something happening between you two!" She said. Yue dropped the stance. "Now I have something against you Avatar."

"I still have more on you Yue, you better not tell anyone about Katara and I," Aang told her. "Or I won't teach you water bending anymore."

Yue crossed her arms, "I can find a bender in the Southern Water Tribe that would teach me."

"If Zuko finds out Yue, I'll make sure that you never learn how to Water Bend," Katara threatened.

Knowing she was defeated, she groaned, "Fine."

"We'll continue the training tomorrow, come on, we have to get back to the celebrations," Aang told her, bending the earth back down. They started back towards the palace.

Yue leaned up to his ear, "I knew there was something between you two...in my honest opinion, I think you two are perfect for each other."

He gave her a smile, "Thank you...hopefully Zuko thinks so when he finds out about us..."

* * *

><p>Katara laid in bed while Zuko lightly snored beside her. He thought since they were now engaged it would be perfectly fine for both of them to share a bed. She had suggested they push back the marriage at least 5 months. He didn't understand why she would want to, but she explained that they should live together because the only way to truly know someone was when they lived in the same place. Zuko agreed and Katara mentally cursed, realizing that she had just made their commitment even more serious. Hopefully he would realize that maybe they weren't good together when they lived in the space. She wasn't never that good at being a big bitch, but she would have to try. Katara turned away from him and let out a sigh, looking towards the full moon that glowed through the windows. Aang had told her once the moon rose to the top of the sky for her to go to his house. In other words, once she couldn't see it in the window anymore. Much to her disapproval, of the 4 rows of glass from top to bottom, the moon had barely made it to the middle of the top one. "Beautiful isn't it?" His voice nearly making her yelp, she covered her mouth with her hands. She looked towards the door and saw Aang standing in the shadows. He came towards her, "Don't worry, he won't wake up, he's very hard to wake up." Aang smacked Zuko across the face, not even a stir. "He was a lot of fun during our travels."<p>

"Aang, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted me to come to you." Katara asked.

"I couldn't wait and when I went to your room, you weren't there. I checked the turtle duck pond then your brother and Yue's room, there was nothing there except the sounds of what I could only describe as two platypus bears mating." Aang told her, "But now I have found you in bed with your fiancé. To tell you the truth, I liked the sounds coming from your brother's room better than this."

Katara shifted in the bed, "Aang, please don't say that. I've made him promise to push the wedding back 5 months in exchange for me moving in with him. Maybe he will realize that we aren't actually meant for each other."

"You should have just told him no," Aang told her. Taking a seat on the window seal. "You haven't...laid with him have you?"

She shook her head, "You know him Aang, he just started to kiss me in public, he won't even lay a hand anywhere without getting embarrassed."

"I want you to break it off with him Katara." Aang told her, "If this goes any farther, I don't know if I can even handle myself."

She frowned, "Aang, I don't like this anymore than you do, but I don't want to break his heart. He's your friend also, do you want me to hurt him?"

"If he keeps showing you off like his, I might have to," He growled, feeling his dark side come out.

"Aang, what's wrong with you?" She asked.

He took a deep breath, "You know I how I told you about the evil side? It's getting harder to control it right now?"

Katara got up from the bed and came to his side, "How do you usually deal with it?"

"Sex," He said. "Dirty, dangerous and sometimes even demeaning sex. That's why I have so many women in different places. Depending on how it is or how long, it usually stops it for at least a month...it helps me get the anger and evil out."

"Well how about mediating? Doesn't that usually help?"

"Not as much as sex. It's like a connection to another person. The more good in the other person, the more I'm able to keep it calm and submissive. That's why Ty Lee and I worked." Aang explained.

She nodded, slowly rubbing his arm, "...So what can we do then? I want to help you. You can have me however you want me."

"I want you here...by Zuko," Katara's eyes went wide.

"Here? No Aang, anywhere but here. I'll try it in my behind before I do it here," Katara said.

He grabbed her and made her straddle him, "Is that a promise?" She felt his hands go to her ass and start rubbing it. Katara bit her lip, debating whether him buried deep inside her bowels was better than next to, around or even in the same room as her so called 'fiancé' while Aang and her had sex. Before she knew it, Aang's hands were in her underwear and she felt the pressure of his finger against her virgin ass. "I'm willing to do this either way, you'd be the first person I had anal with, but there is a first time for everything."

"Fine," She gave up, "I don't want my butt to be ripped apart...you're too big for that." He took off her breast wrapping and licked around her right nipple. She groaned in response and held his head to her. His left hand aggressively played with the other. Katara hissed a little, "Be careful."

He pulled away, "Katara, I'll have to warn you now...I'm going to be rougher than that later...the rougher I am, the more I can get out. I promise that next time we can have it easy and slow. But now, I have to be rough." Katara felt a little worried, but nodded her head. He bit on her nipple, making her moan again. Expertly, he pulled off her underwear without stopping his attention to her chest. It barely made its way down her mid thigh. Aang looked down in between her legs and smiled. The moon light glowed off her glistening sex. "I'm going to wear you like a crown." Her face went red and he picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed.

"Aang, I'm still not sure about this," She said, realizing how close she actually was to Zuko. He didn't answer her as he kissed his way up her thighs. Katara moaned quietly with each kiss. Aang finally got to his prize gave it a lick from bottom to top. She put a hand over her mouth as she cried out, still not sure if Zuko would wake up in the middle of this. He lightly blew in between her legs and Katara arched her back up. Katara pulled a pillow over her face as his tongue pushed into her. Her loud moans were covered up as Aang's tongue explored all it could. His fingers replaced his tongue, thrusting into her and twisting as he sucked and nibbled on her clit. She yelled his name into the pillow as she came over his fingers. Katara was breathing hard against the pillow as Aang licked his fingers. He took off his clothes and moved the pillow from her face. "Do you need me to...take care of you too?" She asked. Before he could answer, she pulled him down to the bed and got on her knees in between his legs. Her eyes flashed to Zuko who was still fast asleep. "Yue told me how to do this, so I'm sorry if-" Aang pushed down her head down on him and in one thrust his whole erection down her throat. She choked and gagged on his length, which Aang throw his head back and happily moan. He let up a little bit and she pulled it out of her throat and took a deep breath. She didn't complain, remembering that he needed rough sex and she found herself kind of liking being treated rough. Katara stroked his shaft and gave it a lick from bottom to top before deep throating him again. Katara felt tears go down her face as she forced Aang's throbbing erection into her throat. Choking again she pulled him out of her throat, his penis stood fully at attention, covered with her saliva. She wiped her mouth and froze as Zuko stirred a little bit. He rolled over on his back and went back to his deep sleep.

"Zuko you're missing out," Aang mocked him, "Your fiancé gives great oral sex." He pulled her up and gave her a kiss. "Are you ready?" He asked her.

"For whaaa-" She yelped as he flipped her over and now she was on top of Zuko. Katara looked up to Zuko who still hadn't moved a muscle. "Aang, this is stupid. We're going to get caught." He didn't answer her and mounted her. Aang buried himself to the hilt with one thrust and she moaned loudly. This was his ultimate dangerous act, Katara thought to herself. What else is more dangerous when sneaking around then actually having sex by or even **on** Zuko? He was thrusting insanely hard into her, Katara was sure she was going to hurt tomorrow, but she didn't care. The mix of pleasure and the thrill brought her rapidly closer to her second orgasm. The headboard began smacking against the wall and the bed creaked as Aang got rougher and slammed harder into her. Katara's legs went around him and so did her arms and she cried into his shoulder as she came again. He stopped and pulled out of her. Aang repositioned her so she was on her hands and knees over Zuko and he entered her from behind. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled, making her moan as her head snapped back.

"Call my name," He whispered in her ear.

"Aang," She moaned.

Aang dug his nails into her butt, "Louder."

"Aang!" Katara cried.

He kissed her neck, "I want you to say you like to be fucked by the Avatar."

Her arms were getting weaker, "I like to be fucked by the Avatar."

Aang growled in pleasure and quicken his thrusts. He pulled her off of Zuko and stroked himself until he climaxed into her mouth. Katara swallowed it and licked the leftovers from his deflating erection. He let out a sigh of relief and sat on the ground by the bed, pulling Katara into his lap. "Thank you Katara," Aang placed soft kisses on her shoulder. "I really need that."

She nodded and rested her head in the crook of his neck, "Do you truly love me Aang?"

"Of course I do," He told her, "Why would you think that?"

"It's only been 3 days and I've already slept with you...not only once, but 4 times...one over by actual fiancé." Katara said, "How do I know that once I break it off with Zuko that you will want to be with me?"

Aang kissed her on her forehead, "I will love you forever. As soon as you and Zuko are no longer together. I'll get down on my knee and ask you to marry me."

"Really?" He nodded. "I love you Aang."

"I love you too Katara."

* * *

><p>Yue quietly shut the door, amazed at what she had just saw. She had half expected to find Zuko and Katara having sex. Her hand went down to her now underwear, her underwear now had a wet spot. She couldn't believe she got turned on by watching Aang and Katara, especially the situation they were in. Never in her life had she seen like what she had just saw. Having sex over and by Zuko must had given Aang some sexual thrill that Yue wouldn't ever possibly understand. She snuck back to the room she shared with Sokka. Quietly closing the door behind her, she slipped off her nightgown and got into bed with Sokka.<p>

He groaned a little bit, he had obviously fallen back asleep. "So what was the noise?" Sokka asked, burying his head in her white hair.

"Um...nothing," She told him. "Your sister was having a nightmare."

Sokka yawned, "I guess I should go console her."

"No, she's fine now," Yue told him. "Sokka...can we make love?" She took his hand in hers and pulled them down to her wet underwear.

He instantly woke, "Okay." She mewled softly as he started kissing her neck.

**Okay, I should probably clarify somethings to some people, well i guess not clarify, i guess explain. The dark voice Aang is hearing is going to play a major role in the story and it's just his evil side that he needs to conquer. Also, If you have read any of my other stories, you realize when i make a lemon, i don't EVER have the characters have anal sex. It's not that I'm against Anal sex or something like that, I just don't know how pleasing it would be to hear 'and then he put his penis into her ass'. I would just feel weird describing it. Now, do what you people do best by leaving a review and make me happy to know people actually like this :P**

**-SubDelBub**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, well this is a filler chapter, because it's to step up whats to come next chapter. There are only 2 more chapters left...well, for this part of the story, then there will be an added 3-4 chapters as a alternate ending. But I hope you enjoy this one. Also, check out my new story 'The Unknowns', it's currently taking of the place of 'Sharing Is Caring' in my story rotation right now.**

Katara sat in the spot her and Aang first made love. He had left the Fire Nation a 2 months ago to take care of some business that needed his attention. She had been lonely without him even though her brother, Yue and Zuko had been there with her. They had decided to stay in the Fire Nation until Katara and Zuko were married since they didn't find a point to go back to the Northern Water Tribe only to turn back in a couple weeks and make the journey again. Katara visited this spot every day, hoping that he would return to her soon. Every time she had slept in the same bed with Zuko, the night when they had sex by Zuko would keep her up. Her fingers had to take Aang's place within her until he came back for her. Before he had left, he promised he would come back for her...to save her from the marriage she had gotten herself into. Sometimes she would sneak into Aang's house and sleep in his bed to feel like he was actually there. It was safe to say that Katara was hopelessly in love with The Avatar, the same person who she couldn't stand the first time she had met him. "Katara," Yue's head popped out of the hidden passage way door. Katara had shown Yue the secret hidden alcove a little bit after Aang had left. She had explained why this spot had such significance to her and she always visited every day. Yue continued to tell her that she should just confess to Zuko that she had given herself to Aang, but Katara told her that Aang would come back and tell Zuko about what had happened. "Come on, I still need to train today," Yue told her. Katara nodded and got up from the bench. "You can't keep coming here Katara, Zuko is started to get worried that you run off for the day and are nowhere to be found. I can't keep covering for you."

Katara only nodded as they walked down the underground hallway. When Aang had left, he had given the responsibility of training the Northern Water Tribe Princess (soon to be Queen) water bending. Once they got to the pond, Katara had Yue to the basics like always, to warm up. "Katara," She turned to see Zuko and Sokka coming down towards her. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you."

She gave him a light hearted smile, "I've just been in the gardens again."

Zuko kissed her, "You're really starting to scare me. Are you okay?"

Katara decided not to lie, "I miss Aang."

"I know, I miss him too." '_Probably not for the same reasons_,' She thought to herself. "He'll be back as soon as he is done with his business in the Earth Kingdom. A letter from him actually came from him today," Zuko told her and pulled a letter from his robes. "Would you like to read it?"

Not wanting to seem too eager, she nodded and he handed her the letter:

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

_ Everything is going great in the Earth Kingdom. Some people decided to make a little trouble in the Southern part of the Nation on a little island named Kyoshi Island. The people are so nice here, some of the girls are really touchy though and they aren't even around the marrying age. When I come back, I have a couple presents for you and your Lady Katara. Also, I hope you don't mind that I'm bringing a guest. Her name is Suki and she is the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. They use fans to help defeat their enemies, it's actually quite a interesting fighting style. Her and I have actually become romantically involved and she's the first girl that I've actually cared about more than sex. But by the time this gets to you, Appa should be close to the Fire Nation. Tell Katara that I miss her._

_ See you soon, Avatar Aang._

Katara felt her heart break, he was with someone else? Aang had lied to her, he said that they would be together and wasn't just using her for sex. She hid her emotions as she handed the letter back to Zuko. "Do you feel better now?" Zuko asked.

She nodded, trying her best not to break down in front of Zuko, "Could you watch Yue for me? I need to use the bathroom."

"Of course," Zuko kissed her forehead and she walked off towards the Palace.

Sokka patted Zuko on his back, "I'll be back too, I think I'm going to get something to eat."

He chuckled, "You're going to eat all the food in my nation at this rate."

"What can I say? I love meat," Sokka said as he followed his sister towards the palace.

* * *

><p>Sokka went to the one room he knew that his sister would be in, her old room that she was staying in. He didn't bother knocking and having a conversation with his sister through a door, Sokka went right in and saw his sister face down on her bed. He shut the door behind him and sat down on her bed, "Katara, what's going on?"<p>

"Go away," She said into the bed.

"No there is something going on with you and I want to know what," Sokka sternly told her. She lifted her face from her bed and he saw that her eyes were all puffy and red.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not Katara?"

She wiped her eyes, "You'll be ashamed of me..."

He lightly rubbed her back, "No I won't, please tell me what's going on..."

Katara flipped over and sat down on the bed facing him, "You promise not to freak out?" He nodded. "I...I'm not in love with Zuko..."

"Thank the Spirits," Sokka breathed a sigh of relief, confusing his sister. "He's totally not right for you. No one in the family really likes him."

She sniffed, "Really?"

"Katara, he's fire...your water. It would be a constant battle between you two. You belong with someone that wouldn't oppose you." Sokka explained, "Like Yue and I, we are perfect for each other, we can stand to be in the cold, like the same stuff and we are just...connected. I'm not ashamed of you for not loving Zuko, we can get this marriage off and go back home."

More tears started to come down Katara's face, "That's not all Sokka...I-I lost...my maidenhood."

His heart dropped, "To Zuko?" Sokka asked. She shook her head. "...Then to who Katara?"

"To The Avatar," She cried. Katara buried her face in her hands as she continued to cry, Sokka held his sister as she cried. "He told me that he loved me...and now he's with someone else." He continued to rub her back as she confessed to him. "I asked him if he saw a future with me and he said yes...that's the only reason I agreed to be with him..."

"Shh," Sokka consoled his sister. "Everything will be okay...I'm just going to have to kill him when he gets here for deflowering my sister."

"Don't hurt him Sokka...I still love him," Katara told him.

He sighed, "Fine. I won't hurt him...yet."

"I really thought he was the one Sokka," She said, "He told me once Zuko and I weren't together, he was going to get down on one knee...and propose to me."

"I'm sure it would have been nice," Sokka hugged her, "Once he gets here, you need to tell Zuko about what happened with you two. Then you two can break off the wedding and we can head home, hopefully we can forget this whole thing."

She wiped her eyes, "But I still want Aang..."

Sokka kissed his sister on top of her head, "I know Katara...but if he had has someone else...that kind of means it's over."

Katara paused for a second, "Wait...what if he actually isn't?"

"What do you mean Katara?"

"What if it's just a cover? Aang and I spent a majority of our time together, maybe he's pretending to be with someone so Zuko doesn't think we are together," Katara thought out loud.

Sokka frowned, "I don't think so Katara..."

She shook her head, "No, that has to be it. He told me he loved me, I'm the first girl he ever loved. I changed him, he was a dick before, but now he's good. Sokka, that has to be it."

He took a deep breath, "Katara...just be ready to leave by tomorrow, okay?" She ignored him as she hugged her legs to her chest, talking to herself. Sokka left the room and felt a tear burn at his eye.

* * *

><p>"Are you warm enough?" Aang asked, climbing off of Appa's neck and into the saddle. The fully uniformed Kyoshi warrior was wrapped up in a blanket and still was shivering. She shook her head as she shivered. He got behind her and held her, "How about this?"<p>

"A little bit," Suki told him. "I have no idea how you do this without freezing."

"Well we'll be in the Fire Nation soon enough, you're going to be pretty warm once we get there." Aang told her.

She nodded as she began to warm up, "So tell me about this 'Katara' girl."

Aang smiled, "She's possibly the love of my life. She has blue cerulean eyes, just like the water she can bend. Her hair is like silky chocolate, her bronze skin is flawless...she absolutely one of the most perfect girls in my eyes."

Suki chuckled, "I can tell you really love her."

"Yeah," He imagined getting there and making love with her.

"No, I really mean I can tell, you're poking in my back," Suki told him.

He blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's been awhile since I've felt a touch of a man like _that_," She told him. "She must be a lucky girl if that's what your packing."

"I guess...I wouldn't hesitate to take you right now if it wasn't for her...I use to screw pretty much anything that walks," He joked.

She smiled, "I would happily take care of you since my duty is to Avatar Kyoshi...and her reincarnations. But that wouldn't be right if you love someone else...but tell me more about the one you brought me along to see."

"Fire Lord Zuko? He's pretty high strung. Barely will lay a finger on Katara, it's amazing. Recently he asked her sleep in his bed with her...that's as far as they have gotten." Aang explained.

"So what makes you think I will be able to break past his barriers?" Suki questioned.

He shrugged, "How could you not? I've seen you without your armor and kimono, if he can resist you, then I see no other way."

She smiled, "Thank you for the complement Avatar."

"You're welcome Suki."

* * *

><p>Katara laid curled up in a ball on her bed, it had at least been a couple hours since she had left Yue and Zuko out by the pond, but she didn't care. Her life was over. She was no longer a virgin and would only be viewed as 'pre-owned' to anyone who she was with now. Even though her barrier was broken before, she couldn't lie to a new lover that someone already hadn't been there before. There was a knock on her door, but Katara didn't answer. The door opened and Yue came in, "I'm really tired of having to be the one to find you."<p>

"Just let me die here alone," Katara told her.

"Sokka told me what happened honey, I'm sorry, but you can't just stay here and die," Yue said, "And I thought you were sure that Aang really still did love you."

Her heart stung at his name, "Who was I kidding Yue? He lied to me just to get me to sleep with him. Now he's with a Kyoshi Whore..."

"Don't say that Katara," The white hair princess rolled her friend over to the side of the bed, "I wasn't a virgin when I met your brother, but he still married me and we couldn't be happier Katara."

"Did Hahn tell you that he would always love you and would marry you?" Katara asked.

She shook her head, "No, he just told me he wanted to fuck me platypus bear style...which still kind of hurts, but I got over it."

Katara groaned in disgust, "I don't need to hear you did anal Yue."

"I'm just reminding you that it hurts like a bitch," Yue smiled when she got a chuckle out of Katara. "Now, I know that you don't really want to hear this, but he's on his way and Zuko wants you with him when he arrives. He thinks it will bring you out of this funk."

"Tell him I'm on my period," Katara sighed and laid back on the bed.

Yue pulled her back up, "Katara, snap out of it." She slapped her friend across the face. "This isn't the Katara that is my sister-in-law and my best friend. I hate this Katara. You still don't know if is actually telling the truth. He wouldn't exactly say that he can't wait to get back here to have sex with you can he? Talk to him before you get all this way...and I can use my magical moon powers on him if he's actually being a dick."

Katara chuckled again, "You don't have moon powers Yue."

"La gave me life again, so I think I have some sort of moon powers...I mean, come on, I have to have some sort of powers. I just have to figure how to use them...and my new water bending teacher needs to help me," Yue nudged Katara. "Come on." She helped her off the bed and brought her the bathroom. There was a bowl and a pot of water there for her and Yue pour some in the bowl. Yue grabbed a hand towel and dipped it into the water then rung it out. She cleaned her friends face, "Now, we're going to tell Zuko that you are having some troubles dealing with the marriage and you guys need to call it off until you feel ready."

"But Y-"

"No buts," Yue interrupted her, "It will take care of one problem. Then, when Aang gets here, you will talk to him about what really is going on. If what he wrote was a lie, then you can settle whatever needs to be settled and if he's telling the truth, we'll get our butts out of the Fire Nation and put all of this behind us."

"But what about Zuko?"

Yue dabbed the cloth in the water again, "We'll figure something out. Don't worry, but we need to go down there now."

Katara nodded, "Thank you Yue."

She smiled, "No problem, we're sisters."

* * *

><p>Sokka was drinking tea with Zuko by the pond as they awaited the possible arrival of Aang and his new 'girlfriend'. He cleared his throat, "So Fire Lord Zuko...we have to have a talk."<p>

"Okay Sokka, about what?" Zuko asked, placing his tea down.

"Well...it's about my sister. She hasn't been well. She's been stressing out about this...marriage thing." Sokka confessed.

He nodded his head, "So that's what it has been about? I've been wondering what has been wrong with her."

"Yeah, I think you two may to slow it down a bit...call of the marriage for now," Sokka said, "I think it would take a lot of the stress off her. If you wouldn't mind."

Zuko frowned, "Well I'm sorry if my marriage proposal has stressed her out. I'll talk to her about it when she gets here. Do you know if it's because I asked to soon? Or because maybe she's not really for a marriage yet?"

Sokka mentally relaxed, he thought he would have had to have a huge argument with Zuko about this. "I think it may have been because you asked too soon. She didn't want to embarrass you went you asked so she said yes."

"Oh," Zuko nodded understandingly. They were silent as the girls came towards the pond. He got up and bowed to Yue, "Princess. Katara, could we talk about something?" She nodded and they walked towards the gardens. "Sokka told me about why you've been distant and sad recently."

Her heart dropped, "H-He did?"

"Yes and I understand."

"Y-you do?" He nodded, "S-So you're not mad?"

"Mad? No. I'm just kind of hurt that you didn't come talk to me about it," Zuko told her.

"I'm sorry Zuko...it's not like I expected for it to happen...it just did." Katara confessed.

Zuko gave her a weird look, "What are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you're not ready for us to get married and that's why you've been stressed and sad...what are you talking about?" Zuko asked.

Katara instantly saw the confusion, "Oh, no, we're talking about the same thing. I'm just sorry that I wasn't ready to get married."

"Okay, I thought you were confessing something totally different," He breathed a sigh of relief. "Maybe we can talk about it more once your brother and sister-in-law leave?"

She bit her lip, "Well...I think I'm going to head back with them..."

"Oh."

"Well, you can come with us if you want to," Katara suggested.

He shook his head, "A little bit too cold for my taste. I'll wait until you come back." She felt a little let down, but she nodded. Zuko gave her a kiss. "I'm glad we could talk this out." Their attention was brought to the giant flying bison that roared above them. "Aang's here, come on." He took her hand and walked back towards the pond where Aang was landing, Katara's heart was pounding in her chest. The giant bison landed by the pond and Katara watched the Air Bender float down from the bison's saddle. A girl with face paint got the edge and jumped down into his arms. "Aang, it's great to see you again." Zuko welcomed.

Aang's eyes went over to Zuko and Katara. She swore she saw a hint a jealousy in his eyes when he saw that they were holding hands. "Hey Zuko. Go ahead and go to the stables buddy," Aang patted Appa and he took off with a roar. Zuko and Aang shook hands and then he turned to Katara. "It's great to see you again Katara." He gave her a hug. "I missed you so much," He whispered in her ear and she instantly forgot why she had freaked out earlier. "This is the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki." He introduced the girl beside him. She wore a green kimono with body armor over it and a gold head piece. Her auburn hair swayed behind her with every movement. "Suki, this is the Fire Lord and his girlfriend Katara."

She smiled seductively when she saw Zuko, "It's nice to meet you Fire Lord Zuko, Aang has told me so much about you." They shook hands and she turned to Katara. "And Aang has told me _a lot_ about you too. Hopefully we can get along and be great friends."

"Um, yeah," Katara gave her a fake smile. Sokka and Yue walked over.

"This is Katara's brother, Sokka and his wife, Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe." Aang introduced them.

Suki blushed under her make-up, he had really attractive friends, "Hello Sokka and Yue." She shook both of their hands.

"Well we have a dinner planned for your arrival," Zuko told him, "You ready?"

"Yeah, but would you mind if I had some time to talk to Katara?" Aang asked, getting closer to Zuko's ear so he could have a more private conversation with him.

Zuko nodded, "Of course, she's been a down in the dumps since you've left, it would be good to see her happy again." Aang gave him a smile and gave Zuko a quick hug.

"Katara and I are going to have a talk, we'll be in there in a little bit," Aang told Suki.

She smiled, "Okay, have fun." Suki gave him a peck on the cheek and hugged him, "You have pretty attractive friends Avatar."

"The Fire Lord is yours, not the Water Warrior," Aang reminded her.

The rest of them walked towards the Fire Nation palace, Suki hooked her arm with the Fire Lord, "I hope you don't mind, I've just never been with such an attractive leader."

Zuko blushed a little, "Well thank you."

Aang turned to Katara once they were out of hearing range, "I missed you."

Katara turned and walked towards the gardens, "Then why did you bring your new 'girlfriend' with you?"

"She's not my girlfriend Katara...I brought her here because I saved her life from the group of thugs that were destroying her village. She said that she owed me and I asked her if she would seduce the Fire Lord." Aang explained.

She turned back to him, tears had formed in her eyes, "Really? You brought her here for Zuko?"

He nodded, "I told you that I would always love you Katara. That hasn't changed. I thought if he fell in love with someone else, then you and I could be together."

Katara felt her tears go down her face, but instead, they were tears of joy, "So you really do still love me?"

"Of course Katara," She jumped into his arms.

"I thought you left me Aang, I missed you so much," She cried.

"I missed you too Katara, everything is going to be okay."

**I'm sorry it's a filler, but I couldn't exactly get what I wanted into this chapter. The next chapter is going to be a bigger one, I promise. But please, leave a review and all that.**

-**SubDelBub**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now I'm really surprised none of you noticed in my previous chapter, I called Zuko in Aang's letter 'Prince Zuko'. I changed it now, so when people read it later they won't review it in like a year or something telling me I messed up. Anyways, this chapter is exactly what I and A7XfoREVer have been waiting for...he may not have, but I have. This is the chapter where...well, you're going to have to read and see ;D also, Lemon in this chapter :D**

The four of them walked through the halls, Suki still on Zuko's arm, going towards the dining hall. "So Fire Lord," Suki broke the silence. "How do things work here in your nation?"

He chuckled nervously, "Well, uh, just like the Earth Kingdom, but we have more problems with droughts here and don't really have to worry about flooding."

She smiled, "A girl could get use to this place. I'm jealous of Katara, getting to be with a strong man like you," Suki ran her right hand down his arm, "on those _hot_, _sweaty_ nights where I just wouldn't have any of my protective gear, wouldn't you?"

Sokka looked at Yue who just shrugged. "I, uh, um, I guess, yeah."

"So, Princess Yue…and Prince Sokka," Suki looked over at them, "You two are…married?"

He nodded, "Yes, I'm from the Southern Tribe and she is from the Northern."

"Just wondering, how do you all survive in ice homes? Isn't it very cold?" She asked.

"Yeah, we actually use pelts and fire to keep us warm. We also don't use windows," He joked.

Suki laughed a little, "Yue, you are really one lucky girl to have someone like Sokka. Aang actually told me you actually lucky to be alive. He said that the Moon Spirit gave you life when you were a baby and that's why your hair is white."

Yue nodded, "Yeah, I'm eternally in debt to the Moon Spirit for giving me life. I also gained water bending from her."

"Wow, they should tell stories about you around fires during traveling, that is a great story," Suki said, "How about you big boy?" She nudged Zuko a little, "You have an amazing background too?"

"Not really," He said truthfully, "The only thing interesting about my life is my families past…something we're not really proud of though. My Great Grandfather, Sozin, was going to try to take over all of the Nations. But my other Great Grandfather, Roku, Aang's past self, warned him not to do anything. Once he tried actually starting the War…he took care of him, ending a possibly long war. Unfortunately, Roku's celebration was short lived when he saved everyone for a volcanic eruption on what is now named 'Roku's Island'. If Sozin was not ended by Roku, he would have used what is now known as Sozin's Comet to start his war. Ironically the comet comes tomorrow."

She slightly frowned, "Well at least Roku did what was necessary and now you're the leader of your great nation. If Sozin did use the comet, what would he have done with it?"

"Think of it this way. You know how Water Bender's powers increase with the Moon?" She nodded, "Fire Benders are the same with the sun. Now, think about it if a flaming ball came closer towards us."

"It would amplify your powers?"

"Yep, he could have taken out Ba Sing Se in an hour with that kind of power."

Suki rubbed his arm a little, "Well, I want to see you use your bending tomorrow, I've never gotten the chance to see a Fire Bender work his magic."

He smiled, "Sure."

* * *

><p>"What makes you think that Zuko will actually fall in love with her?" Katara asked as they slowly walked towards the dining hall also.<p>

"Suki's a master negotiator. If she can't get Zuko to fall in love with her, then I'm stumped," He laughed, "Once she gets her eye on something, she won't stop until the mission is completed or she'll die trying."

She raised her eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

"I've been to Kyoshi Island a couple times in my free time. They have giant Koi Fish there that I use to ride for fun. But I didn't realize they also have a serpent there named the Unagi. He caught me off guard and knocked me out on the shore. Suki and her warriors found me and took care of me. I watched them train, they're really good at what they do. They fight just like Air Benders, using your opponent's momentum against them." Aang jokingly moved around her in a circle, using the Kyoshi Warrior's attacking methods. She laughed as he continued to circle around her as they moved down the hallway. He stopped and continued walking with her, "It's so cool. Their methods are possibly the second best to the Water Benders of the Southern Water Tribe." Aang whispered into her ear, she shivered a little from his hot breath on her ear. "Something about seeing a bronze skinned beauty with beautiful long ebony hair…slowly moving with the water…is so _erotic_." Katara bit back a moan as his fingers lightly danced on her sides.

"Avatar Aang," He turned to see a servant behind them. "Will your guest and you be staying here in the palace?"

He straightened himself and cleared his throat, "Um no. She and I will be staying at my house." The servant nodded and walked off. Aang smiled at her, "Before Suki and I leave tonight…how about you and I become more…familiar with each other again…it's been a while."

Katara cupped his cheek in her hand, "Is the dark side back?"

"Barely…I can still hear his voice…" Aang told her, "But I want to just be with you because I miss…being inside you."

She smiled, "I miss you inside me too…and our connection…it's been too long."

"If we can make it through dinner, I'm sure it won't be too much longer."

* * *

><p>It was like an eternity. Katara felt her heart beating out of her chest, she wanted to be with Aang so bad. She was so preoccupied with her lustful state, she nearly didn't notice Suki's flirtatious advancements towards Zuko. Katara would have been jealous if she was still 'in love' with him, but she saw it as her only hope of being together with Aang. Suki finished her last bite and a bit of sauce was on her chin. "Um, Suki, you have some sauce on her your chin," Zuko told her.<p>

She giggled, "Oh, thank you." Suki grabbed a napkin and dapped lightly on the other side of her chin. "Did I get it?" He shook his head and, without thinking, wiped off a majority of it with his finger. Suki enclosed his finger in his mouth, making his eyes go wide. She gave him a wink and her tongue worked around his digit. Suki slowly pulled off his finger and flicked the tip of his finger with tongue. "Thanks Zuko. I'm going to go clean up my war paint. Thank you for the lovely meal Fire Lord." She pushed her chair back and swayed her hips as she left. Zuko looked around, but no one seemed to notice. He looked back at her and she held up her hand, signaling 5 minutes, she mouthed 'linen closet' and then walked off. Zuko's mouth went dry. His fiancé was just feet away from them and the Kyoshi Warrior wanted him to meet her in five minutes. Zuko didn't want to cheat on Katara…but it seemed like they were drifting apart anyways. After she had met Aang, Katara didn't seem the same. He didn't want to blame his best friend for his fiancé's weird behavior, but it seemed to be connected.

"I think I'm going to use the bathroom," Yue excused herself from the table, not waiting for anyone to say anything.

"Me too," Katara excused herself also, leaving the men at the table.

Sokka looked around, "Since when do girls go to the bathroom together?"

Aang shrugged, "Who knows, it probably won't catch on though."

* * *

><p>Suki used the small brass mirror in the bathroom to redo her paint. She found herself smiling, thinking about the Fire Lord. It wasn't enough that she had him under her control, she was actually starting to feel for the guy. He was sweet, cute and funny…kind of like Sokka. But unlike Sokka, he was very confident in himself and possibly one of the toughest people she had see…not counting Aang. She could actually see herself settling down with a man like him. Suki shook the thought from her head, "Come on, you can't be falling in love with the guy." There was a knock at the door. Suki walked over to the door and opened it to see the white haired beauty waiting for her. "Oh hey Princess Yue. Sorry for my appearance, I'm almost done with my war paint." Suki apologized, half her face was done in paint and the other her regular face.<p>

"We need to talk," Suki noticed her stern tone.

She went back to the mirror as Yue followed her, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"I don't like how you come here with the Avatar and then start flirting with the Fire Lord. You do know you're hurting Katara…there is no way Aang didn't tell you about what was between them," Yue told her. "You're just some painted up hussy."

Suki stopped with her paint, "…What?" She turned to Yue, "I know you just didn't call me a hussy."

Yue leaned in, inches away from the Warrior, "H-U-S-S-Y, hussy."

"I'm going to let this go if you walk away now," Suki threatened, "Because I know you don't want to fight me." Suki was wrong. Yue slapped her across her painted face, the paint coming off and a hand mark left on Suki's face. Suki didn't hesitate, she pulled out her fans and dropped into her fighting stance. "You're going to die for that Princess."

The door to the bathroom opened and Katara came in, "Stop it you two."

"But Katara, she stole Aang and now she's trying to steal your fiancé too." Yue argued, not turning from Suki.

"Yue…Aang and her are not together…he brought her here for him," Katara told her. Yue stopped and turned to Katara. "I just found out when Aang and I talked…"

Yue looked back over to Suki, who was now putting away her fans, "Oh my Spirits, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Suki grabbed her paint and started putting it back on, "Yeah…maybe you should check next time."

Katara came over to Suki, "I wanted to thank you Suki. You have no idea what this means to me."

She smiled, "It's no problem Princess Katara. All Aang would ever do is talk about you. Since I owed him one, I thought it would be the least I can do to seduce the Fire Lord. But it seems to be turning out in my favor."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"He's actually someone I could actually be with," Suki told her, starting on the red on her eyes. "But it's too soon to say. Well, anyways, I have a meeting with him in a linen closet. I'll see you girls later." Suki walked past them and out the door.

"Did she just-" Katara nodded. They remained silent, not wanting to bring further images into their heads.

* * *

><p>Zuko got up from the table, "I'm going to go back to my study, I have some more treaties and laws to approve. I'll see you both tomorrow."<p>

"Have fun with that Zuko, see you tomorrow," Sokka said as Zuko left the room. He looked over at Aang who was casually eating. "Aang…I need to talk to you. About my sister…"

Aang took another bite of his food, "Okay, what's going on?"

"I know you defiled my sister," Aang choked on his food a little and coughed. He hit his chest trying to keep himself from choking anymore. "You know that she was literally in pieces when she found out you're bringing some other girl here. You took my sister's virginity and you're a piece of shit for it. We're going back to the Northern Water Tribe tomorrow and I don't ever want to see you near or around my sister ever again."

Aang chuckled a little, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

His eyes narrowed, "I should kill you for what you did."

"Sokka, I'm not really with Suki. Have you noticed how much she's been flirting with Zuko?" Aang asked. "That's because I brought her to seduce Zuko so I can be with your sister. I love her. She changed me and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Why should I believe someone like you? You lied to my sister and you could easily lie to me," Sokka said angrily.

"You should believe him because it's true," Sokka looked past Aang to see his sister with Yue. "He came back for me and brought her for Zuko. Aang wouldn't have came back here if he didn't love me."

"Sokka, listen to your sister," Yue added, "Suki even told us that she is here for that reason."

Sokka got up from the table, "You both are going to believe him just because he said that? It's possible to lie in this world, have you forgotten? We're still leaving tomorrow and I still don't ever want to see you around my sister." He walked around the table and took Yue's hand, pulling her out of the room with him. Aang sighed getting up from the table, Katara came to his side.

"Your brother is going to be hard to convince about this," Aang sighed, pushing his chair in.

She gently took his hand, "Well…when I found out about Suki…I didn't want to live…I felt like you had actually moved on and used me." Katara's gaze didn't move from her feet, not wanting him to see the pain in her eyes.

He pushed her chin up so that she was looking at him, "Katara. I'm sorry, I was going to send you this letter." Aang pulled out a letter from his robes, "But I wasn't sure who would actually read it." He handed the letter to her. "If you have any doubt about us…read it."

Katara gripped the letter, it had her royal name on it and was addressed to the Palace. She looked at him, he had a straight and calm face. "I don't know Aang…I trust you...but…"

"Read it, please."

She ripped the letter open and read it:

_My Dearest Katara,_

_ These two months away from you have been torture. Ever since you have helped me, I can't spend a moment without thinking about you. I know you must be feeling the same by the way I left. I'm currently on my way back from Kyoshi Island with my new friend and hopefully the answer to our problem, Suki. She has agreed to seduce Zuko and hopefully break off the engagement between you and Zuko. I can't wait to see you again or feel your warm embrace. I have probably nagged Suki's ear off because of how much I talk about you, she's convinced that I'm truly and deeply in love with the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe. You're my pearl of the sea and I want to be your cloud in the sky, since I've heard from everyone here that I have my head up in the clouds. I promise when I get back, everything will be fixed so I can rightfully call you mine. I'll be there soon, I love you._

_ Love, Avatar Aang._

Katara's eyes were glistening with tears, "Oh Aang." She threw her arms around his neck and cried tears of joy into his robes, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Aang smiled.

She pulled away, "Aang…if I asked you to come to with me to Northern Water Tribe and the Southern Water Tribe after this…would you go with me?"

Aang nodded, not giving it a thought, "Of course. I want to meet your family and be with you."

Katara kissed him, "Make love to me Avatar Aang."

"Gladly Princess Katara."

* * *

><p>Zuko entered the linen closet to see the Kyoshi Warrior waiting for him, "Suki, why do you-" She quickly kissed him, pushing him up against the door. Zuko tried to fight her off, but it felt so good…so right. He finally broke it as she tried to continue her assault. "Suki, I have a fiancé and you are Aang's girlfriend."<p>

She dropped her kimono, revealing her incredibly hot body. Her shapely legs lead up to her nice toned ass. She had perky B-cup breasts with a coin sized areola. All that Suki wore now was her head piece and her war paint, "I don't care about that right now, are you going to turn down this body that I worked so hard on?" His pants tightened at the sight of the naked Warrior. She put her arms around his neck, "I bet Katara never did this for you, has she?" He shook his head. "My pussy is so wet for you…do you really want me to go without feeling your thick piece of meat inside me?" Zuko couldn't even comprehend a thought. Here he had a ready and willing woman and his fiancé was still at dinner.

"I-I can't," He stuttered out.

Suki pulled his shirt off, running her hands up and down his chest, "Please Fire Lord…I'm just trying to allow you some…release. I know the Princess hasn't let you into her 'secret chamber' and I'm allowing you to lick, prod, fuck, and even let your seed into mine." She pulled at his belt and they fell off, revealing his tented underwear. "You look pretty ready for me."

"S-Suki…please, I don't want to cheat on Katara," Zuko's rational side said, while is other side was yelling at him to make her his.

She got on her knees and snuck her fingers into the waistband, "I won't tell if you won't." Suki pulled down his underwear and immediately had his length hit her in the face. "Wow…you are huge. I might actually get in line behind Katara for the position to be your Fire Lady." Zuko's eyes went wide as she licked around the crown. He groaned as she started working him a little. "How long has it been Fire Lord?"

Zuko couldn't help but notice how innocent she looked with her wide eyes, holding his throbbing erection in her hands, slowly licking around his head, "A y-year."

Her eyes went wide, "A whole year?" He nodded. "That was the last time you had sex?"

"The last time I came…at all," He confessed.

"Then I'll make your day," She smiled and stroked him a little faster. Suki sucked on his head as he ran his hands through her hair.

He moaned loudly, "Spirits…I think I love you."

She smiled and took her mouth off his erection, "Do you want me to be your Fire Lady?" Her hands went faster and he bit his lip.

"Y-yes."

"You know you're only saying this because I'm going to let you fuck me right?" She chuckled.

He bucked into her hands, "No, I-I really do."

Suki smiled, '_Men…_' She knew he would be singing a different tune soon enough. "Fine," Her hands gave him harder and longer strokes. "Give your Fire Lady your cum." Suki in one movement took him down her throat, sending Zuko over the edge. She felt him expand in her throat and shot five loads down to her stomach. Suki pulled him out and he was still cumming. He shot a couple more times in her mouth and she swallowed what was left. Zuko fell against the door and sighed as Suki cleaned up the mess. "How do you feel now Fire Lord?" He didn't say anything, now the weight of what just happened starting to settle on him. She giggled and got up, "Can you still continue? I'm on fire down there." Suki moved his hand to her heat, she fluids covering her folds. Suki bit her bottom lip, "I've been a bad Kyoshi Warrior, I need a good pounding." Zuko knew what he was doing was bad and Katara would never forgive him, but he leaned in and kissed her, pushing Suki up against the shelves. He lifted her legs up and put them around his waist. His erection was back at full mast and was against her moist lips. He looked in the eyes and she pulled him in for a kiss, once she broke it she smiled, "Conquer me Fire Lord." Zuko pasted the point of no return and thrusted into Suki.

* * *

><p>He hurriedly walked down the hallway. Zuko felt the guilt weigh heavy on him. He had cheated on Katara with Suki and he loved every moment of it. Never had he felt that alive and he wanted more of it. The more he thought about it, the more guilt was added to his shoulders. He still loved Katara, but he loved the feeling of being with Suki. He shoved the thoughts out of his head, he had to find Katara and confess what happened or else the guilt would kill him. Checking his chambers, he didn't find any sign of her. He hurried down the halls to check her room, maybe she had decided to stay there tonight. He wouldn't' be surprised, he wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed with him either. Before he knew it he was already on the other side of the Palace, being lost in his thoughts. Zuko knocked on the door, but heard no answer. 'Maybe she is asleep, I probably shouldn't wake her,' He thought to himself. Zuko realized he was just making excuses and went inside, but found the darkness the only occupant. "Where the hell could she be?" He mumbled to himself. 'She's probably still in the dining hall,' He thought. Zuko made his way towards the hall, practicing his apology. But what way could he say that he was sorry…but he enjoyed being buried deep within the Kyoshi Warrior. And what would he say to Aang? 'Oh Spirits, I forgot about him,' He mentally cursed. Aang had finally found a woman that he could actually love and he cheated on Katara with her…he would never forgive him. He would have to do something to make it up to him. Zuko bound down the steps, trying to find Katara faster, even though he would rather not. There were a group of servants huddled to the side of the entrance to the dining hall. "What are you all doing?" Zuko seemed to startle them and they all blew past him, not waiting around to get questioned by the Fire Lord. He was shortly distracted by them until he heard a cry of pleasure. His eye brows furrowed and he went into the dining hall and his jaw dropped. On the table, Katara was on her back, the only clothes she had on was her dress which was now bunched up around her hips. In between her legs…was Aang's head. "What's going on here?" They both looked towards Zuko and they both instantly covered up.<p>

"Zuko," Katara pulled up her dress. There was silence between them all, no one knowing what to say.

Zuko finally decided to say something, "You two…are having sex…behind my back?"

"I'm so sorry Zuko…" Aang apologized.

Zuko put up his hand, "It's fine." They were both confused at his reaction. "I…I had sex with Suki."

Aang looked at Katara who looked back at him, "So…we all cheated…I guess that makes us even…"

"I guess so…"

"I'm sorry Zuko. But I'm glad that we can finally get this off our chest," Katara said, but realized what she had said and covered her mouth.

His eyes narrowed, "How long have you two been having sex?"

Aang scratched the back of his neck, "Uh…two months now…" Zuko felt it hit him like a ton of bricks, "Then we kind of…fell in love with each other. Also, while I'm confessing, I brought Suki here for you so I could have Katara…if it means anything, she really does like you."

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the anger slowly fall off him, "Okay…" He walked over to Aang and put his arm around his shoulders, "We've been friends for years Aang…so I'm going to let you get away with eating out my girlfriend…"

"Really?" Aang asked.

He nodded, but stopped, "But I'm not letting the other stuff go so easily." Aang felt his heart drop. Zuko turned to him, "You're now an enemy of the Fire Nation and I challenge you to an Agni Kai, to the _**death**_. Tomorrow, noon. If you're not there, I will send my men after you. Now get out of my Palace and take _her_ with you." He pointed at Katara. "And Suki." Aang's eyes went wide, he couldn't find any words to say to his now ex-best friend. "Are you deaf?" He asked, "I SAID GET OUT!"

**See? This is where SHIT HITS THE FAN! Not Suki's though...that would be messy. But anyways, Aang Vs Zuko, who the hell is going to win?...Well, A7X and I both know...but you're going to have to wait and see. :D Review peeps and if you like this story, be sure to check out my other stories too. Show me the love :D**

-**SubDelBub**


	7. Chapter 7

**welcome to the final-ish chapter of this story. To explain, this is going to be the original ending to this story and then of course another ending that I will make later, but right now, this is the first ending. Be sure to check out my other stories if you haven't, because I'm a self promoting whore ;D. I wanted to also say that there is a sort of lemon in this chapter, but it really isn't about the sex, it's really what's going on between them, but yeah anyways, read on and on:**

Zuko sat in the destruction of what was the dining hall. Once his former best friend had left, he kicked out Sokka and Yue claiming War against them too. Once Aang was dead, he knew that the next Avatar would be born into one of the Water Tribes. He had already had set up his forces to set for the Southern Water Tribe and the Northern as soon as the Avatar was dead to set fire to both of the nations so he could rule the world. He felt the full force of what his Great Grandfather wanted and now he was going to follow in his footsteps, but this time, he wouldn't fail. "Wow," He looked up to see the green clad warrior walk into the room. "Something bad happen while I was gone?"

He got up, "I want you out of my Palace you slut!"

"Whoa, just because we had sex doesn't mean you can talk dirty to me all the time," She told him.

"I know about The Avatar and the Water Tramp. Also that he brought you to seduce me," Zuko seethed. "Now get out of my Palace before I burn you to a crisp."

"Oh yeah?" Suki challenged. "What was that about you making me your Fire Lady then?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed at her, "That was only because you sucking me off. Now get the fuck out."

"No." Suki told him. He felt his eye twitch a little, he tried to keep his angry demeanor, but he couldn't help but like her for her determination.

"Fine, then die!" He shot fire at her, but she quickly bashed it away with her metal fan. Zuko's anger grew and he threw a couple fire punches at her, but again, she batted them away like nothing. "Stop doing that!" Zuko yelled, he threw a couple more fire punches and then a sweep of the leg, sending a big wave of fire towards her. Suki quickly split the wave of fire and stood there with a confident smile.

"Years of training against all elements," Suki told him. "You can't beat me…and you cannot beat The Avatar." She put both of her fans away and walked towards the steaming Fire Lord. "Just because The Avatar sent me here to seduce you doesn't mean I didn't like it. I would actually like being with you Fire Lord Zuko and I would have liked to get to know you, but you decided to cast me away before you could ask me why I did it." Suki was inches away from him. Both of his hands holding fire.

"You know I could kill you right now right?" Zuko growled.

She touched his face with her small hand, "But you won't…because you care for me."

"And I hate that I do," He told her, letting the fire dissipate and walked past her. "Now get out."

"Fine, but I'm going to leave you with a piece of advice Fire Lord Zuko," Suki told him. "If you let your anger take over…you will die. You need to forgive him…" She left the room, leaving Zuko with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Sokka pulled her bags out of the house. "Sokka! I said stop it!" Katara argued as he continued to get their stuff. "I'm staying with Aang tonight."<p>

"Oh no you're not," Sokka told her. "We're enemies of the Fire Nation because you decided to cheat on the Fire Lord with The Avatar! We're getting out of here on the next boat so we don't die!"

Sokka's feet sank into the earth and he looked down at them. He pulled at his feet, trying to get free. "Sokka, you're not leaving. Everything will be settled tomorrow." Aang told him. "We'll work everything out with Zuko."

"You not only are you endangering my wife, but me and my sister by keeping us here right now!" Sokka shouted. "Now let me go!"

"Sokka, enough!" His sister said, "We're staying here. Aang is The Avatar, if we are in danger, he can take care of us, not to mention that not only am I a Water Bending master, Yue was taught by Aang and myself. We'll be fine."

He sighed and gave up, it had been hours of constant battling with his sister, the moon was now in the middle of the sky. "Fine…but can you let me go? I don't like being at eye level with my sister's chest." Aang let him up and he dusted the dust off his pant legs. He grabbed the bags. "Where's the nearest place we can stay?"

"Here," Aang told him, "You don't want to stay anywhere else right now…especially with Zuko mad. I have many rooms you can choose from." Sokka walked back into the house, not thanking him, not that he really expected him to.

Yue smiled sadly, "Thank you Aang." She followed her husband inside, leaving the recently banished couple outside his house.

"I don't want you to fight Zuko tomorrow," Katara confessed, "We can leave to the Northern Water Tribe, there would be no way they would have a chance against us."

He shook his head, "No Katara…I have to face Zuko. I need to hopefully change his mind about this. If I know Zuko, he already has people set up, making sure I don't leave the Fire Nation. If we escaped to one of the Water Tribes, he would know and destroy the tribes with one fire blast."

"That's not possible Aang, he's not that powerful."

"Tomorrow's Sozin's Comet Katara. It's one of the most powerful days for Fire Benders. That's why Zuko picked tomorrow." Aang told her. "I'll have to fight him, to keep you safe…and your people."

"I can't lose you Aang." She said. "Please, don't do this."

"I can beat him Katara…once I have this settled with Zuko…you and I will be married," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar betrothal necklace, "Of course…if you'll have me to be your husband."

Her fingers traced over the blue stone, "H-How did you get this Aang?"

"You're brother had it and I assumed he was going to give it to Zuko to give to you, so I kind of took it off of him when he wasn't looking," Aang smiled.

"I guess my Mom gave it to him…" Katara trailed off. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this to be passed down to me."

Aang pushed her chin up to meet his eye level, "Katara…I told you that as soon as you and Zuko were no longer together, that I would get down on my knee and ask for your hand." He got down on his knee. "Please Katara…be my wife and make me the happiest man in the Four Nations."

She tried to hold her tears back, but couldn't. Katara nodded, "Of course I will Aang." He smiled and got back up, picking her up in his arms and spun her around. She held onto his head and grinned, she was going to marry the only man that she truly loved, the man that took her maidenhood, and the man who was The Avatar.

"I don't mean to break up your love fest, but I need a place to stay," They turned to see the Kyoshi Warrior standing there. "I hope you don't mind."

He put Katara down lightly, "Yeah, no problem Suki. Also, thank you for doing that for me…"

She smiled, "It's no problem. I did piss him off before I left though. He tried to Fire Bend at me but I fought him off."

"He tried to hurt you?"

Suki shook her head, "No, he held back. But I told him if he let his anger take over, he will fall to you…and I don't want to see him die by your hand Aang."

"I wouldn't kill Zuko…even if the world depended on it…I just couldn't." Aang said. '_Oh yes you could_' He ignored the voice in his head.

"Thank you Avatar Aang, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep," Suki went into the house, again, leaving Aang and Katara alone. He smiled and went behind her, tying the necklace around her neck. Her fingers went to the necklace, feeling the comfort of her mother with her.

"I love you Katara…and if this happens to be my last night…I'm glad it will be with you." Aang told her.

She spun around, placing her hands softly on his shoulders, "If this is our last night together…please make love to me." Aang picked her up bridal style and softly kissed her. He walked through the threshold and shut his door with his foot. They went up to his room and he again shut the door with his foot before laying her down on his bed. Aang hovered above her and gave her a light kiss, his left hand softly rubbing her exposed stomach. She pulled at his robes, wanting to touch his flesh. Aang broke their kiss and she pulled off his robes, leaving him in his long shorts. Her soft hands traced the muscles across his sculpted body.

"How about we make it a little more even?" He playfully asked. Katara pulled off her top, exposing her breasts to the warm air. His hands groped the globes of flesh, making her arch at his touch. Her hands covered his as he squeezed a little. She bit her bottom lip, turning him on even more. He pulled off his shorts as she took of her dress, then returning to each other's embrace. Katara grew anxious for him to enter her, but he didn't. She looked down in between them and cocked her eyebrow.

"What's wrong Aang?" She asked looking back to him. "You're not hard…"

Aang sighed, "I don't know…I…just don't know…"

She frowned and wrapped her fingers around his shaft, making him take a quick intake of breath. He started to harden in her hand, "There you go." She dropped a little saliva in her hand and put it back on his erection, working her hand up and down. "Do you like that?" He nodded. Katara placed him at her entrance, still softly stroking him. She saw the look of disappointment come across his face. "What's wrong Aang?"

"I can't help but thinking that I might actually…not make it tomorrow…" Aang confessed to her, "Leaving you here to face Zuko's rage…"

"Aang you said it yourself, you can beat him. Just forget about it…it's you and me right now," She told him. Katara pushed him inside of her, making her lustfully sigh. "I've missed your touch inside of me." He kissed her, thrusting into her again. "Oh Spirits, harder Aang." Aang let his mind wander from the next day to his new fiancé, the way she moaned with each thrust, her blue lust filled eyes and of course her tan and tight body that molded against his perfectly. "Here," He was taken out of his thoughts by her flipping him over. "Let me do all the work for you." She smiled and impaled herself back on Aang. He didn't think we would be able to last too much longer, it had been so long since he and Katara were together. Her breathing became heavy and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the familiar waves of pleasure come to its final descent into orgasmic bliss.

"Katara…I'm gunna," She silenced with him a kiss, continuing her movements.

Katara's hot breath rained on his neck as she broke the kiss, "I know, I'm so close too." She grinded her hips against his as she came down once again, finally feeling his throbbing erection grow inside of her. Once she felt his hot seed shoot into her, she felt her own orgasm come and she moaned his name. Katara collapsed on his chest, feeling sleep coming for her. Then reality hit her, "Aang…did…did you came inside me…"

He softly ran his fingers through her hair, "I know…it's going to give me another reason to fight…for our child." Aang's hand went to her stomach, Katara's went over his. "I will be there for both of you."

* * *

><p>Zuko stood in the sun's ray, welcoming the feeling of power coursing through his body. The Comet was going across the sky, bringing his abilities to their maximum potential. It was almost noon and he expected soon. Suki's words the night before were still fresh in his head, maybe he should forgive his best friend…he finally had changed into the Avatar the world truly deserved. But then again he was sleeping with his fiancé, which still didn't sit well with him. Anger filled him again, thinking about after killing Aang, he would enslave Katara to be his prize over the Water Tribes as he took them over. Aang's people would be next, with 3 of the Nations under his control, Ba Sing Se's wall would fall and he would rule all Four Nations. Zuko smiled evilly at the thought and let out a calming breath. "Fire Lord Zuko." He opened his eyes to see a servant standing at the entrance of the courtyard, "The Avatar is here." Aang and Katara walked past the servant. He wore just his long shorts and the regular shoulder garment for the Agni Kai. Zuko met him in the middle.<p>

"You know the process…" Zuko told him. Aang nodded.

"Katara, stand back," Aang warned her. She backed up to the outer wall of the courtyard, where Suki met her.

"Suki, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here for Zuko…to make sure he doesn't do what he plans to do," Suki told her, "And truthfully…I think I like him."

Katara cocked an eyebrow, "He called you a slut…"

"He's hurt Katara, I wouldn't expect any less…"

Aang and Zuko stood back to back and walked 5 paces forward before turning back towards each other. They dropped their shoulder garments and got into their fighting stances. A servant banged the gong and Zuko was already half way through his first movement. He shot a giant wave of Fire at Aang, which he dodged and it was barely contained by the walls of the courtyard. "Did you just see that?" Katara said slack jawed. "He barely did anything and nearly burned Aang to a crisp…"

"That's because of Sozin's Comet Katara. He's like a Fire Bender on steroids," Suki said. They watched as Aang constantly dodged the flames of the Fire Lord. Zuko growled as he continued to miss Aang. He did a front flip, his right leg starting a fire and shot another big wave at Aang. This time he had to use Air Bending to split apart the flames.

"What's wrong Avatar? You can take my fiancé, but you can't take my heat?" Zuko shouted. He spotted Aang's tattoos starting to glow, but he quickly shot a Fire ball at him, stopping him from doing so. "Nice try, but you can't go into Avatar State if you don't want to get blasted."

Aang grunted, "If you would just think this through, I wouldn't have to go Avatar State!"

He laughed at him, "Me? Thinking something through? Last time I checked you were the one who didn't think it through and _fucked_ my fiancé!" He dodged another set of fire waves from Zuko, "Fight back!" Aang quickly bent an earth dome around him and Zuko caught on to what he was doing. "Oh no you don't." A small concentrated ball of Fire in his hand as he quickly ran towards Aang's protective shield as he saw a white glow shine through the cracks. Zuko threw the ball, setting off a huge explosion and blowing Aang through the courtyard wall.

"AANG!" She yelled, running towards where he was blown out. Katara felt his hand grip her forearm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled, she felt his hand increase in temperature.

Her arm started to burn, "Ow! Zuko let go of me!"

"Why should I? What are you going to do Katara? Use your water bending on me? You don't have any water around you," He said, his grip on her getting harder and hotter.

"AANG!" Katara called again, dropping to her knees.

"Zuko! Let her go," Suki shouted, extending her fans.

Zuko paused and looked over to her, she saw the crazed look in his eyes. "ZUKO!" He turned around to see the glowing Avatar using his Fire Bending to shoot towards him and shoulder tackled him to the ground, making him let go of Katara.

* * *

><p>Yue watched from Aang's house, seeing giant flames flying into the sky. Sokka was ready to leave, but he wouldn't leave without his wife. She didn't want to leave the Fire Nation without Katara…or Aang. "Yue, please…we need to leave. Zuko has made us enemies of the nation, we need to get back and warn our Nations!"<p>

Fear grew in her heart as she heard an explosion, but she shook her head, "No Sokka, we can't leave without your sister or Aang. If anyone can help our situation, it's Aang."

"Yue, why do you even care about him? He hurt my sister and he's a complete tool!" Sokka argued.

"Because Sokka…he and I…had a past," Yue finally confessed. Sokka's eyes went wide. "It's not what you think…we…we just kissed, that's all. It was when I was betrothed to Hahn…"

Sokka sat back on the bed, "Why didn't you tell me Yue?"

"Because I knew you would think I had ulterior motives to stay here," Yue told him, "I really do think that your sister and he should be together, they're great together and they love each other. And they're trying to fix the mistake they made…we shouldn't just get mad at them or leave them here to face Zuko's wrath alone."

"They've got Suki, apparently she's a really good warrior, even for a girl," Yue let it slide because of the situation they were in, "It's 3 on one, they'll be fine."

"So you would leave your sister in enemy territory?" She asked. Sokka was going to say something, but he stopped, realizing that his wife had a point. Yue went over to the bed and sat down by him, "Sokka, we need to be there for Aang and Katara, making sure we can help in whatever way is possible."

"Fine…"

* * *

><p>Aang had his knee in Zuko's chest as he let his fist rain down on Zuko. They had resorted to fists instead of bending, obviously showing the fight was personal. Zuko pushed the Avatar off him and jumped up. "I should have left you in the ice," He spat.<p>

Aang got up, "I should have woken you up when I fucked Katara over you, but you looked so peaceful with Katara moaning my name instead of yours." Katara instantly went red and Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"You bastard," Zuko threw wild punches and kicks, trailing fire behind them, at Aang, horribly missing Aang. "STOP MOVING!" He yelled. Aang jumped and drop kicked Zuko, sending him across the courtyard. Falling back, Aang landing in a hand stand position, but also earth bending, sending a pillar of earth up into Zuko. It shot him back towards Aang, where he was met with another punch from Aang. Zuko's body crashed on the ground and Aang picked him up by his hair.

"Do you like me fighting back yet?" Aang asked, but Zuko slid out of his grip and swept Aang's legs from under him.

Zuko drove his knee into Aang's chest this time and punched him. "Not much of a talker when I punch you huh?" He punched him again, drawing blood. Zuko created another concentrated Fire ball in his hand, "This time, this will blow up your head. Then I'll move on to Katara…don't worry, she'll die slowly." Before Zuko could bring his hand down, Aang's eyes started to glow and a blast of Air sent Zuko off him. He floated up, anger on his face.

"This is where it ends for you Fire Lord Zuko," 1000's of other voices mixed with Aang's as he put Zuko in earth cuffs. Aang went back to the ground in front of Zuko, ready to strike him down.

'_Do it! Kill the Fire Lord and become the most powerful bender in the world! No one will be able to stop us!'_ The familiar voice said in his head.

'**Don't kill him, if you spare his life, he will be no threat to the world**,' One of the Avatar voices told him.

'_Don't listen to them, we can be the rulers of the world! You can have ANY woman in the world and even more than just one! Imagine a night with the two Princesses AND the warrior, that's something you couldn't get without that power,'_ The voice tempted him. Aang's Avatar State started to wane as the voices continued to fight in his head. '_It doesn't matter…you're weak, I can make the decision for you. I'm powerful enough to take over.'_ Aang felt the presence begin to take over him. He tried to fight it, but it was slowly winning. Aang looked over at his now fiancé, the worry in her eyes said everything to him. He remembered the child that they possibly and most likely had growing inside of her. As if she read his mind, her hands went to her stomach. He had to fight it, for her…for their baby. His mind drifted back to his days at the Air Temple. How life was so simple…being pure…

He felt the presence stop trying to take over and then it hit him. The answer to defeating it was his old purity. Aang remembered spending time with Monk Gyatso, his friends and of course making the fruit pies with his Air Bending. '_No…how can you defeat me? You're weak!_'

'_**I'm strong than you!**_' Aang felt his power return as the presence disappear.

"Are you going to finish this or you going to just stand there?" Zuko growled. To his surprise Aang let him go.

"No Zuko…I'm not going to kill you. You're my friend. I'm sorry for what happened Zuko, from the bottom of my heart. I should have told you what was happening." Aang apologized. "Please forgive me Zuko."

He stood up, his anger still not subsiding. "Zuko," He looked past Aang and saw Suki. "Remember what I told you." She told him.

Zuko looked back at his friend, seeing the boy he had found in the iceberg years before. He finally let go of the anger and sighed, "I forgive you Aang…on one condition."

"Anything Zuko, you name it."

He put his hand on his shoulder, "Make sure you treat her right, she's a really great girl…"

"I will Zuko," Aang told him. Katara ran over and Aang caught her in his arms. She looked over and Zuko.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Katara…I shouldn't have done that. You are all friends with the Fire Nation again."

"Thank you Zuko, I'm sorry things didn't work out with us. If it means anything, I really did love you," Katara told him. He just gave her a small smile and walked back towards the palace.

"Zuko," Zuko turned to see Suki running towards him, "Can we talk?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Sure, what about Suki?"

"I wanted to stay in the Fire Nation for a couple weeks longer, would it be possible if we could…spend some time together?" She asked.

Zuko smiled, "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>*15 Months Later*<strong>

Zuko smiled as he picked up the small baby, "Spirits, I thought I would never see the day when I would see Aang's child."

His Fire Lady smiled, "He looks just like his father." She playfully made faces at the child, making him giggle. A month after what was now know as the Day of Redemption between the group, he and Suki officially became a couple, another month later, she was his Fire Lady. "Can I hold him?" Zuko handed Suki the baby and she rocked him in her arms. "So when are we having our child?"

"When you stop swallowing," Zuko smiled, making her blush a little.

"Zuko, not in front of the child." She laughed. Suki looked around, "Wait…where are Aang and Katara?"

**Out in the Garden**

"Oh Spirits," She moaned as he finished inside of her. He rolled off her and looked up at the sky. "Do you really want me to get pregnant again so fast? I would actually like to spend some time skinny again."

Aang smiled, "I can't help it."

"I can't believe it's been over a year Aang," She sighed softly, "And it all started here."

"I actually asked Zuko to have our wedding here first you know?" Aang said, "He was going to agree, but then I told him I also wanted the honeymoon here too."

Katara giggled and laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm so happy that we can actually be open about us."

"I don't know about you…but I really miss the kinky sex."

"You just ruined a good moment." She got up and started to put on her clothes, "Come on, we have to get back to our child."

Aang sat up, "Zuko and Suki have him. Let's say we have another round before we go back?"

Katara stopped dressing, "Fine, but no more trying to put it in my butt."

He grinned, "No promises."

**Again, I want to remind you, this is the official ending, but I'm not ending it here, there will be another ending, one that A7X and I have been talking about for awhile. **

**-SubDelBub**


	8. Alternate Ending Pt1

**So this is part one of the Alternate Ending. Personally, I like the original, but not everything can be solved that easy can it? Now, the '*' word or phrase will be explained that the bottom, just in case. Also, I would like to mention again that this is all A7XfoREVer's plot, not mine. Now, onto the story, this is what would have happened if Aang didn't overcome the darkness, continued from the battle from last chapter...**

'_Don't listen to them, we can be the rulers of the world! You can have ANY woman in the world and even more than just one! Imagine a night with the two Princesses AND the warrior, that's something you couldn't get without that power,'_ The voice tempted him. Aang's Avatar State started to wane as the voices continued to fight in his head. '_It doesn't matter…you're weak, I can make the decision for you. I'm powerful enough to take over.'_ Aang felt the presence begin to take over him. He tried to fight it, but it was slowly winning. Aang looked over at his now fiancé, the worry in her eyes said everything to him. But he couldn't fight it anymore. Instead of the usual white glow from his tattoos and eyes, they became black. He evilly smirked and raised his hand and struck down Zuko, his blood spilling across the courtyard.

"NO!" Suki cried out. Katara stood as stunned as the man she loved stood over the dead body of Fire Lord.

The other royals came out of the palace to see Zuko's body at Aang's feet. "I'm your new Fire Lord now," He told them, "Bow to me or parish!" They did as they were told and bowed to him. He looked over to the Kyoshi Warrior and his fiancé. "Are you going to join your new Fire Lord or not?"

Katara felt hot tears fall down her face, "You're not the man I feel in love with."

"Exactly, _I'm _better than that weakling," He said. Aang extended his hand out to her, "Now come here."

She shook her head, "No." His black eyes narrowed at her and he started walking to her.

Suki grabbed her hand and they ran from the palace, as Aang slowly followed. "We have to leave the Fire Nation." She said as they ran back to Aang's house. Katara's brother and his wife were already outside with their bags.

"Katara, we're leaving now." Sokka told her. She picked up her bags and continued running. "Katara!" He yelled in confusion and they followed her. Katara lead the way to the docks and they could see it from the hill, but then a giant fireball came down and destroyed them. "What in the Spirits just happened?"

She quickly thought of a new plan, "Come on, I know how we can escape." Katara ran the other way.

"Katara! Tell me what's going on? Where's Aang?" Sokka questioned as they continued to run. She didn't listen to her brother or that her lungs were burning from the constant and fast paced running. All she focused on was getting away from what she saw Fire Nation Palace.

She stopped at the familiar stables and opened up the doors to see Appa casually eating some hay. "Get on!" She told them.

"I won't unless you tell me what's happening Katara!" Sokka told her.

"Something happened to Aang and we have to leave," Suki answered from him, grabbed him by the collar and threw him onto the saddle, earning a lady like cry from the Water Tribe Prince. Suki bent down and intertwined her fingers, "Princess," Yue put her foot in her hands and Suki helped her up. Suki then helped Katara up and got on herself.

Katara got onto Appa's neck and grabbed the reins, "Umm…Yip Yip?" She asked, no quite remembering the phrase that Aang had used. But it seemed to do the trick and Appa left the stable and flew into the Air. The others held on as Appa climbed into the air at a break neck speed. Sokka felt his grip and nearly flew off the saddle, but Suki caught his hand. Katara still didn't slow Appa down, she knew Aang would catch up if she didn't.

"Stealing the Fire Lord's bison?" She turned to see the black eyed Aang flying next to the bison.

"Hold on!" Katara shouted, she made Appa quickly turn 90 degrees, his tail slapping Aang down. He quickly dropped down to the ground as Katara continued her way out of the Fire Nation.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Days Later<strong>

Sokka brought in a bowl of boiled sea prunes to Katara's room. Ever since they had arrived at the Northern Water Tribe, Katara hadn't left her room. Suki had explained what had happened at the Fire Nation Palace and that Aang had changed. He softly knocked at Katara's door. "Katara? Are you hungry?" Sokka asked. There wasn't an answer. "I have boiled Sea Prunes. Your favorite." She still didn't answer. Sokka opened the door to see his sister curled in the furs on her bed. He was reminded of when he came into her room a week ago at the Palace, but he was sure it wasn't going to be as easy to handle as last time. Sokka shut the door and walked further into the room. He went to the side of the bed she was facing. She was obviously asleep. Sokka placed the bowl of food on the nightstand and knelt down beside her bed. He lightly touched her still tear stained cheeks. "I'm sorry Katara…" He whispered. "I should have done my job as your big brother…"

"It's not your fault," She lightly replied, her eyes still closed.

"It is Katara," Sokka told her, "I should have taken you home before he got back. You wouldn't have gotten hurt and we wouldn't be at War…"

She opened her blood shot eyes, "We're at War?"

He sighed sadly and nodded, "He announced it yesterday…Aang's looking for you…"

"That's not Aang Sokka," She told him, "Aang wouldn't have started a War for me, he would come looking for me because he loved me…"

"Then why is this 'other' Aang looking for you Katara?" Sokka asked.

Katara felt the tears come down her face again, "Because I'm possibly carrying Aang's child." He felt the anger rise within him. Sokka wanted to yell at his sister and kill Aang…but he couldn't…and he didn't. He just wiped the tears from her face.

"Don't worry Katara, we will make sure he never finds you." Sokka kissed his sister on the forehead. "I'm going to go talk to Chief Arnook, so please, eat something. It will make me worry less about you." She only nodded. He stood up and left the room. Katara pulled the furs over her head and placed her hands on her stomach, hopefully she didn't have to carry the reminder of her love.

* * *

><p>He walked down the hall, his hands behind his back. The other royals nearly cowered at his presence in the halls. One brave royal walked along side him. "Avatar Aang-"<p>

"Don't call me by that weak name…call me…Apep, Air Lord Apep." He told him.

"I-I'm sorry Air Lord Apep*," The royal said. "We have continued the search for Princess Katara and haven't been able to pin point exactly where she is."

Apep stopped, his black eyes narrowed at him, "Do you have any idea how important that girl is? She's carrying the Avatar's seed inside her. It will crush the Spirit of that weakling I share this body with to see me crush that child's skull. He will never be able to keep me down anymore. After I completely take over this body, I will make his love my slave. Now, find me that girl or I'll make sure your head is placed on a pike in front of the Palace." The Royal nodded nervously and walked off, another Royal came up to him. "Before you speak, you better have good news for me."

He nodded, "Air Lord, we have gotten work that in the Northern Earth Kingdom, a flying bison that was recognized as yours was flying North, presumably to the Northern Water Tribe."

Apep smiled, "Good, prepare a Airship." He strode down the hallway, preparing to fight through the defenses of the Northern Water Tribe for the Avatar's Jewel, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

><p>The group watched from the Spirit World, not liking what they saw. "We must do something," Avatar Roku finally spoke, "He wipe out the whole Northern Water Tribe if we do not step in."<p>

Avatar Kuruk nodded, "I agree, but Apep is a strong demon. We have no idea how to stop him."

"I do," Avatar Yangchen interrupted. "As an Air Nomad Avatar, I've had to deal with Apep before. Though, I took a different path than Avatar Aang to deal with it. Now that Apep has control over his body, we need to separate Apep from his body and free Aang of his Spiritual bonds."

"And how do we do that Avatar Yangchen?" Roku asked.

"Simple, this is what we do…"

* * *

><p>Yue practiced her movements in the Spirit Oasis that Katara had taught her, trying to increase her skill her bending. She raised the tentacles around her, but they just ended up crashing onto the grass below. Sokka cautiously crossed the bridge to the middle section. Yue looked over to see her husband and gave him a small smile, "Hey Sokka. How is Katara?"<p>

"I just found out that she might be carrying Aang's child," He told her. Her jaw dropped. "That's why he's coming to look for her."

"What we were going to do then Sokka?" She asked.

Sokka shrugged, "I have no clue. For the first time, I really don't know how I can protect my sister."

Yue hugged her husband, "We have the whole nation to protect her Sokka. Aang may be the Avatar, but he can still be beaten."

"That's the thing, that's not Aang. Suki and Katara have both told me that something happened to him. His tattoos and eyes went black and killed Zuko. And even if we get the chance to kill him…it would kill my sister, especially if she is carrying his baby." Sokka sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. "What do you think I should do Yue?"

She softly rubbed his back, "Is whatever you think it best Sokka. Let whatever Aang is, take Katara…or kill him."

* * *

><p>Apep's Air ship was already half way to the Northern Water Tribe. He practiced his Fire Bending on the bottom platform of the ship, sending giant flames down to the Earth Kingdom below, setting the plains on fire. Smirking, he sent another huge wave of Fire. A servant behind him coughed a little, "Uh, Air Lord."<p>

He turned around, "What do you want?" His dark voice obviously scared the man, making him smirk.

"We, uh, are getting close to the Northern Water Tribe, would you like a thick jacket?" He asked.

"Do you think I can't take care of myself?" Apep asked. The servant cowered at his tone and shook his head. "It seems like you are thinking that." He walked over to him. "What's stopping me from tossing you off this ship?" Before he could make another move, Apep lightly pushed him off the edge, sending the servant to his death.

'_Enough._' Apep paused and looked around, seeking where the voice came from. _'You've hurt enough people.'_

He chuckled lightly, "Is that you Avatar Yangchen? Long time no see, what's it been? Over 300 years?"

Her Spirit form appeared in front of him, '_You have plagued my people long enough. Leave Avatar Aang's body now.'_

"No, I'm perfectly fine in here." Apep told her, "I can finally bend again, no thanks to your dirty rotten people who killed me, sticking me in the Spirit Realm for over 1000 years!"

'_Thanks to your death, my people became a more peaceful society. If you will not leave…we'll be forced to take you from it and you will be put away in the Spirit Realm until the end of days.'_ Yangchen threatened.

He laughed, "You and what Army Yangchen?" Apep felt two pairs of hands take his arms and another two pairs on his legs. "Your Spirits can't hold me for long!" He pulled and kicked at the hands, but couldn't get free as Yangchen got closer.

Her eyes and tattoos lit up, '_Te__contriverim__nobis__cum__tenebris__diu__,__nunc__ad__Spiritus__Mundus__ubi__vos__!*'_ Yangchen's hand went into his chest, making him cry out in agony. Light escaped around her wrist as she began pulling her arm out of him. Out of his chest, Yangchen pulled out Aang, the hands of the other Spirits letting Apep go. The young Avatar fell to the platform as Yangchen turned her attentions back to Apep. His skin turning into an ash like color. She grabbed him by his throat, '_Good bye Apep'._ Her eyes lit up again, but nothing happened. He smirked as his fingers tried their best to pry hers from his neck. She tried again, but nothing happened.

"Having trouble Yangchen?" Apep mocked. "Can't send me to the Spirit Realm can you?"

"If she can't, I can." He looked past the Spirit to see Aang get up. His tattoos and eyes glowed as he sent a huge gust of wind at Apep, shooting him back into the metal stair case. Yangchen's Spirit went back into Aang's body as he floated closer to his body double. "I'm pure now, you can no longer have any control over me!"

Black fire flew past Aang's head as Apep got up, black fire covering his hands, "I may not have control over you Avatar Aang, but I share your powers and I know you cannot defeat me."

"Maybe I can't…but _we_ are sure as hell going to try." With all the combined Avatars, Aang planted his feet and let out a roar, fire erupting out of him and engulfing Apep and the Air Ship. The Fire burned through the cloth and igniting the Air that kept them in the air, causing the whole zeppelin to explode. The fiery remains of the ship showered from the sky onto the land and sea below.

* * *

><p>All was calm at the Northern Water Tribe. The report of 'Air Lord Apep's' Air Ship exploding over the Northern Edge of the Earth Kingdom was good news to all. Everyone was still on edge, hoping whoever was appointed next to be the next Fire Nation leader didn't continue the War that Apep had started. It was a little bit of good news to Katara that no one really knew that Apep was using Aang's body, but it still crushed her that her love was now dead. To make matters worse, she was late. Suki and Yue had finally convinced her to leave her room and out into the city. Yue wore her usual Water Tribe clothing, her white fur lined coat that went down her body and her blue kimono. Katara wore almost the same, but less white fur inside her coat and Yue had put her hair into hair loopies. Suki had taken off her face paint so it didn't crack on her face and wore a long white coat with black fur lining the insides. "At least we know the world is at peace Katara," Yue offered, breaking the awkward silence of the walk. Katara only nodded, thinking about the growing child inside her stomach, not wanting to take care of it alone, but she was going to have to. "And the Avatar is going to be born into the Water Tribes, so maybe Aang can come back as a boy here."<p>

"He won't be like him," Suki answered for Katara, finding it weird that that was exactly what she was going to say. "Like Avatar Kyoshi, the Avatar will be reborn…but won't remember anything about his old life, unfortunately even Katara." Yue just frowned as they continued to walk in the frozen city.

"Princess! Princess!" A messenger came running towards the girls. She stopped in front of them, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

Yue leaned down, "Yita, what's wrong?"

Once she relaxed, she took a calming breath and regained her composure, "I'm sorry Princess Yue…but we have received a scroll…from the Fire Nation."

Her face straightened up, "Did you bring it to my father?"

"I-It wasn't addressed to him Princess Yue," Yita explained. "It was to Princess Katara." Yue and Suki turned to Katara who had an equally confusing look on her face. Yita handed the scroll over to Katara, she unrolled it and read it. All the girls anxiously waited as Katara read the scroll almost too slow. Her eyes went wide and she instantly froze up.

Suki placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Katara, what's wrong? Are they going to continue the War on us?"

Katara shook her head, "No…I've been summoned to come back to become the first woman to rule the Fire Nation."

* * *

><p>She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, the night was nearly begging her to sleep. But with the events that had transpired, she couldn't. It had been explained to her that since her and Zuko's engagement wasn't officially broken off, she was next to the throne, even over Zuko's family. Katara couldn't pass up the offer, putting all the nations at rest knowing that a Fire Nation royal, or even an evil demon, wasn't taking the throne to continue the war. She was worried that they may not like her or like her as their leader, seeing as she was an outsider, but she assumed if they were happy a non-Fire Nation royal was taking the throne, they must be okay with her. "Katara, you need to get some rest." Suki's voice scared her a little. She was right though, Katara hadn't slept since she had received the scroll. Not only was Aang, their child and Apep on her mind, but her being the Fire Lady put more on her mind. Dark circles were around her eyes and her hair was a mess.<p>

Katara only nodded, "I know. I just can't sleep."

"Is it because where we are?" Suki asked, walking across the deck of the ship towards her new friend.

The Future Fire Lady realized what she meant, they were where Apep's zeppelin had exploded. Some of the debris was still littered around the area. She walked over to the edge of the boat with Suki behind her and stared at the remains of what was possibly her fiancé. Katara's heart ached again, she would never see her lost love ever again. That's when they pasted by an island several yards away. "Wait," Katara said. Something called out to her, something familiar. She jumped into the water, not listening to Suki's protests. Katara used her bending to create an ice board and sped across the water.

"Stop the boat!" Suki's voice got quieter as Katara reached the island. She didn't even stop as she hit the shore, she continued running, feeling pulled towards the middle of the island. Katara stopped, looked around, trying to find what pulled her here. Her eyes searched her surrounds and saw some broken trees in front of her. Pushing through the bushes, she gasped. Aang's body lay on the ground in front of her. She dropped to her knees and put her ear to his chest. There was a faint heart beat, he was still alive, but barely. Katara pulled his limp body up and put his arm around her shoulder, dragging him back to the shore. A small boat containing Suki and a couple Water Tribe Warriors were in the boat, shocked at the image before them.

"He's still alive."

* * *

><p>On the main land of Earth Kingdom, a blackened figure clawed its way through the woods until it reached a cave opening. It pulled itself up, with a groan of pain, to lean against the cave wall. "The A-Avatar is g-gunna…d-d-die." It seethed.<p>

****Apep is a evil Demon from Egyptian Mythology by the way. Also, the phrase that Avatar Yangchen says is 'You plagued us with darkness for too long, now back to the Spirit World where you belong!' in Latin...or according to Google Translate.****

**-SubDelBub**


	9. Alternate Ending Pt2

**So this is the final part of the alternate ending. It isn't as long as the others because I didn't want this to be attached to the other chapter, since it would make the chapter REALLY long. But again, this is the alternate ending of the story. Personally, I like the original ending. I would like to thank A7XfoREVer for working with me on this story and letting me use his idea. This last chapter is dedicated to him:**

Aang stirred a little, the pain coming to him now. He groaned a little as he tried to move, but was restrained. He pulled again, but still couldn't get anywhere. "He's awake," A voice quietly said. Aang opened his eyes to see a blade in front of his face. A Fire Nation soldier held the blade. "Go wake up the Princess." He told one of the other soldiers who left the room quickly. "You're lucky I don't cut you right now Avatar."

"Is Apep still alive?" He asked.

The man shook his head, "No, that's _two_ Fire Lords you have killed Avatar."

"I didn't kill Zuko," Aang hissed, "It was Apep."

"It's still your fault we are in this situation Avatar," The man replied. The door to the metal room opened, but Aang couldn't see who it was since the man blocked his sight.

"Get off him," A familiar voice said, the guard moved back and he saw Suki.

"Suki, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Suki came and sat down by the bed he was strapped down to, "Aang, I need you to tell me what happened before I can let Katara come see you."

"What do you mean? Let me see Katara!" Aang demanded, but groaned in pain from raising his voice. "I need to see her Suki."

"What if you freak out like you did at the Fire Nation palace and try to kill her? We barely were able to get you onto the boat without the Fire Nation soldiers trying to kill you for Zuko…not to mention me…" Suki said.

"Zuko was my friend Suki, you know that. Apep took me over and killed him," Aang told her, "The other Avatars separated us and I blew up the Air Ship that was on the way to take Katara….and that's all I remember." She sat there, wanting to believe him, but still unsure. "Please…can I see Katara. She'll know it's me."

Suki hesitated for a second, then looked at the guard beside Aang, "Let the Fire Lady in." Aang's brow furrowed at the new title as the guard got up and opened the door. A couple Water Tribe Warriors walking in first and Katara behind them followed by another set of guards.

He smiled, "Katara." Aang pulled at his restraints again, but the pain in his body not letting him go any further.

The Future Fire Lady looked over to Suki, "Is he…" She nodded. Katara ran past the guards and hugged him, he groaned, making her pull away. "I'm sorry…I missed you Aang. I thought I had totally lost you…"

Katara leaned down and kissed him softly, "I missed you too Katara. What happened to me?"

"You fell from the Air Ship and crashed on an island. The healers that had come with us said you were lucky to be alive Aang." Katara told him, undoing his restraints. "I barely found you on a whim. It was like something was calling me to you." He tried to sit up, but the pain put him immediately back down. "Don't push yourself too much." She looked at the others, "Can we have a moment alone?" The guards quickly left, but Suki hesitated for a second before reluctantly leaving the room.

The door shut and the two lovers looked at each other, "You two have become good friends haven't you?"

She nodded, "Suki is very protective over me now…with what happened…and of course my current condition."

"What do you mean current condition?" Aang asked.

"Aang…I'm pregnant with your child," Katara decided not to beat around the bush. "I'm carrying the only thing I had left of you…"

His hand reached up to her stomach, "Katara, I'm sorry I lost to my inner demon…well, a corrupt demon that tries to take over Avatars…but I finished what I should have at the Fire Nation Palace. I want to help you raise our child."

She sighed, "My people aren't very happy with you Aang…well the people that know it was you that killed Zuko."

"What do you mean 'your' people Katara? Suki said something about you being the Fire Lady," Aang said.

"Well, since no one knew the engagement between me and Zuko was called off…I became next to the throne," Katara explained. "I couldn't pass on trying to bring peace back to the world Aang."

Aang got himself up in the bed, ignoring the pain, "You wouldn't have to if I was able to do my job." He started to get up from the bed, but Katara tried to stop him. "It's okay," He told her. Aang fully stood up, stretching a little bit, but the pain was still there. "Good thing I'm a quick healer."

"Aang, I don't know how good of an idea it will be to leave this room. All the guards are still very sore on the subject of you." Katara told him. "They might try to kick you off the ship…or worse."

"Katara I can handle myself," He assured her. Aang reached to hug her, but she seemed a little unsure. "What's wrong? You're still scared of me aren't you?" When she didn't answer, Aang felt his heart drop. "Katara, come on, it's me. Aang. My soul is pure now, no more evil spirits, nothing. I'm the person you fell in love with in the Fire Nation."

Katara tried to work up the courage to look him in his beautiful silver eyes without wanting to end the lonely nights, "…I need to trust you again Aang. It wasn't that long ago that your face haunted my dreams and I woke up in tears, wishing that what you left me with wouldn't be known as the baby of the former evil ruler of the Fire Nation."

"But that wasn't me," He told her again, "That was Apep."

"Aang-"

"Katara," He interrupted her. "Do you still love me?"

"Of course." Her view was downcast.

Aang lifted her face up so she was looking him in the eye, "Katara…Do you still love me?"

Katara bit her bottom lip, but finally nodded. "Yes Aang." He pulled her in, capturing her lips between his.

* * *

><p><strong>8 Months Later<strong>

Katara trudged through the hallway, Suki to her right and Aang to her left. Her stomach had bulged with the baby that grew inside of her. "Katara, I really don't think this is necessary," Aang told her, "Our baby is coming at any time now and you don't want to push things too much."

"I wouldn't be where I am right now if I didn't push things," Katara reminded her husband. "And if there is any trouble, Suki and the Avatar Warriors will be here to protect me if you're not there." Ever since Katara had became Fire Lady, much had changed. The Kyoshi Warriors had moved to help in the Fire Nation and changed to the Avatar Warriors, though they kept the same outfits with all the nation's symbols on their kimonos. Some of the Water Tribe Natives moved the Fire Nation, mixing the two cultures. Aang and herself had gotten married, but he didn't get the natural Fire Lord title since he was the Avatar.

"Suki, you have to agree with me, traveling to Ba Sing Se in her condition isn't the best," He asked her.

She shrugged, "I think she can do it."

"Two against one," Katara happily mocked her husband. He just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. They continued down the hallway until they met a familiar face.

"Fire Lady Katara," Ty Lee's chipper voice, "The boat is prepped and ready for your trip to Ba Sing Se. Is there anything else you are going to need?"

Katara shook her head, "No, we should be fine Ty Lee." They were all alarmed when they heard a messenger running down the hall.

"Lady Katara! Lady Katara!" He yelled and stopped in front of her, "You can't go to Ba Sing Se." The messenger handed her the letter. Katara silently read and covered her mouth in shock.

"What's wrong Katara?" Suki asked.

She looked at the Warrior, "Half of Ba Sing Se was demolished."

"Suki, keep her here," Aang demanded as he continued past Ty Lee.

"Aang! I'm coming with you." Katara told him.

He shook his head, "No you're not. There is no way you're going to Ba Sing Se. Suki, make sure nothing happens to her, you got it?" The Warrior nodded as Aang left again.

"Aang!" She yelled again, he stopped and turned to her. "At least let me say goodbye."

Aang came back to her and she gave him a passionate kiss, "I love you, be safe."

He smiled, "I love you too." Aang knelt down and kissed her stomach. "I love you as well." Again, Aang was off.

Katara and Suki watched as he left the palace, "I wish sometimes he wouldn't be so protective."

"Your baby is due at any moment Katara, he's making sure that you're not stuck in a situation where you're in danger." Suki told her.

"Yeah yeah, you sound just like him," She grumbled as they walked back to her chambers.

* * *

><p>After a straight trip to Ba Sing Se on Appa, Aang had finally arrived at the big city. He was amazed to see most of the lower and middle rings of Ba Sing Se in ruins. Aang landed Appa at the palace to be met by the Dai Li, "Where is the King?" They silently led him to the King's quarters, past many sections of security. He finally made it to the King's room and was met by the familiar face of King Kuei. "Oh Thank the Spirits you are here Avatar. Our city was destroyed by some…some..monster."<p>

"So I've seen," Aang said, "Do you know who did this?"

"No, but…whatever it was bent all four elements…like you." Aang instantly knew what he was dealing with.

"Was there any message he left? Anything?" He demanded, hoping he could find him before he found Katara.

King Kuei thought for a moment, but shook his head, "No, but there was something weird about the attack. In the middle of the destruction, there was a part of the land he didn't destroy. It couldn't have been missed because it was in the middle of the destruction. The land is in a shape a crescent with the house bunched up in a cone like shape."

"…like a Volcano?"

He nodded, "Yes, exactly!" Aang immediately left, rushing back to Appa, ignoring the King's calls. Before he got onto Appa, he turned to a servant.

"I need you to send a message to Fire Lady Katara," Aang told her, "Tell her to not leave the Fire Nation Palace, Apep is still alive." The servant nodded and Aang bent himself up on to Appa's saddle. "Yip Yip!"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he's back?" She cried as Suki led her through the hallways, "That's impossible, Aang killed him."<p>

"Aang survived the explosion, Apep could too." Suki told her. "But that doesn't matter right now, he will take care of him and I and the Warriors are going to protect you." They passed by a door with two of the Warriors standing on either side. "Make sure no one passes here without my consent." The two nodded and opened the door for them.

Katara held her stomach, "I just hope he doesn't get himself hurt again."

"Aang will do whatever it takes to keep you safe Katara." Suki said.

They both heard a splash on the ground. Suki turned to Katara who looked down between her legs, "I think my water just broke."

* * *

><p>He finally made it back to the Fire Nation and went to his destination. Roku's Island. Aang guided Appa to the burnt ground and hopped off. "I'm sorry I can't give you a break buddy. But go back to the Palace and protect Katara." The Bison groaned and set off back to the palace. Aang used his earth bending to find Apep, but was knocked over by a wave of water. He landed on the hard ground and it shifted, throwing him up in the air and felt an air current shoot him back to the ground. Aang bounced off the ground, groaned as he heard footsteps approach him.<p>

"Good to see you again, Avatar," He looked up to see the scarred grey look-a-like. His eyes and tattoos were still pitch black. "You thought you killed me didn't you?" Aang scowled and spun his legs around, fire coming out of his feet until he made it back to a vertical base.

"You should have just laid there and died." His tattoos and eyes glowed, pulling the water around him, earth from the ground, an air current and produced some fire. Apep smirked, following his suit. But Aang was faster and blasted him back with his air current. He smashed the earth into small pellets and shot them at the evil figure, but he created an earth shield, protecting him from the shots. He scowled and dropped to the ground and brought his hands up, sending Apep up in the air. Aang flew up to meet him and hit him back to the ground with the water. "Stay down Apep," Aang told him, the many other Avatars voice's mixed with his.

The evil double got up and cracked his neck, "Why? I'm just getting started." He took a stance and slowly raised his arms, the ground below them started shaking. There was an obvious strain on his face, veins in his arms started to bulge and gritted his teeth as his arms continued to slowly rise. Aang finally understood what Apep was doing, he was raising the lava in the volcano.

* * *

><p>Katara took short breaths as Suki held her hand. "Where is he?" She panted.<p>

She frowned a little, "He isn't going to make it Katara."

Katara cried out as she felt another painful contraction, "Suki…I need him."

"I know honey," She tried to soothe her. "But his duty is to save the world…for you and your child."

The midwife raised her head from between her legs, "Just keep pushing Lady Katara, your baby is starting to crown." Katara pushed, crying out and squeezing Suki's hand.

* * *

><p>Aang floated down to the ground as Apep continued to raise the lava. "You do realize that if you do that, neither of us are going to live."<p>

"You can't defeat me Aang," Apep growled as the ground shook below him. Aang sent blast of fire at him, but nothing phased him. He saw some lava shoot up over the rim, but fall back down in the volcano. "It's already been done." Aang dropped out of his Avatar State and tackled Apep to the ground. The demon kicked Aang off of him and flame kicked at him, but Aang bent back narrowly avoiding the flames. Aang quickly bent a rock, hitting Apep back towards the active volcano. The lava started to pour out as Aang dodged another attack by Apep and blasted him back with an air blast. Streams of toxic air blast out of the ground around them, making Aang choke and fall to one knee. Apep laughed, "You're weak, you can't continue." Aang struggled to get up and noticed the lava coming down towards them.

"Screw you." Aang gathered his strength and blasted him with fire into the lava. Apep screamed as his skin burned in the boiling lava. Aang watched as he disappeared under the red glow. He went back into his Avatar State and brought the water from the shore to stop the lava.

The lava started to slow down, but something caught his eye. Apep came out of the fiery lava, "You haven't w-won yet!" He was badly burned and now had a glow to him.

Aang was astonished, was there no way to kill the demon? '_Aang….you know what you have to do…to save the world._' Roku's voice echoed in head. '_Not only for the world…for Katara_.' He exited the Avatar State again and felt a tear escape his eyes. "I love you Katara." He whispered and used his Air Bending to fly over to Apep, tackling him into the lava.

* * *

><p>As Katara's cry ended, another cry followed. The mid wife smiled, "It's a boy." Suki smiled as a servant dabbed the Fire Lady's forehead with a damp towel. The mid wife wrapped up her baby in a small blanket and handed the baby to her. Katara smiled as the baby cried in her arms.<p>

She softly hushed it, holding him close to her. "He's beautiful Katara." Suki smiled. "What are you going to name him?"

Katara smiled, "Tenzin."

"He looks just like his father," The Warrior said. They all relished in the joy of the new born, not knowing of Aang's sacrifice. Much like the joy of the heir to the throne, in the Southern Water Tribe, a similar celebration was being held in a hut as the happy mother named her child Korra.

**Not as long as I really wanted it to be, but I changed the ending a couple times, trying to make it a little longer and not abrupt, but this was the best I could do. Sorry. But I hope you liked the story, if you haven't check out my other stories and my friend 'The Energy Bender 18'.**

-**SDB**


End file.
